I Remember
by writeratheart905
Summary: My first story, please be kind. Alex & Nate are deeply in love. Everything seems to be going their way, until an accident. Nate forgets the one person he lives for, Can Alex help him remember?
1. Chapter 1

I Remember

Chapter 1

They sat underneath the stars, sitting in a swinging chair. She had her legs over him, and he had a huge grin on his face. She leaned in, and he pressed his lips against hers.

She was wearing a red summer dress, and he had on a white t-shirt and some black jeans. Her dark hair was a little wavy, and his hair was curly as usual.

She felt his curly locks touch her, and she smiled into the kiss. "This is nice." she said, when he pulled away. He smirked, "Of course, I'm here." he joked, she just gave him a look.

He chuckled, "I love it when you give me that look." he said. She smiled a little, then glanced back up to the stars. "The stars are so beautiful tonight." she said.

"No." he said, she looked at him surprised. "They're not as beautiful as you." he said, she blushed and looked down. "So, I can't believe next year were going to be Juniors." she said.

He smiled, "Were growing up. I remember freshman year, you were so scared to walk into the school." he said, she laughed and playfully hit him.

"Hey, it was bigger than middle school. Weren't you scared?" she asked, he shook his head. "With you by my side, I was fine." he said, she blushed once again.

"Stop making me blush Nate." she said, looking away. He leaned closer to her, his lips an inch away from her cheek. "I love it when you blush." he said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

She turned and smiled at him, he suddenly looked down nervously. "What's wrong?" she asked, he pursed his lips. "There's something..." his voice faded.

"What?" she said, he just sat there and nervously messed with his hands. "Nate, your making me worried." she said, he put a hand up. "No, it's nothing to be worried about... or at least I hope." he said.

She hit him playfully, "Nate, just tell me." she said. "Okay, okay." he said. He stood up, and got off the swing. She followed him, as he walked a couple feet away from the swings.

"Nate, what's going on?" she asked, looking around. Did she say something wrong. She felt knots tie up in her stomach, she was about to grab his arm.

He turned around, and he kneeled down in front her. He pulled out a white box, and her reaction came out with a somewhat loud gasp.

Her jaw dropped till her mouth was in the shape of an 'o'. "Alexandra Marie Russo, I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Her eyes widened, and her silence made him worry. Tears started to stream down her cheek, she smiled. The ring was a red heart diamond, and the color of the rest was silver.

"Alex, you really should say something." he said, still nervous. She giggled, and all she could do was nod her head. He smiled, and grabbed her hand.

He kissed her hand gently, and then pulled the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. She smiled at his nervous smile, and how he was shaking a little.

He stood up, and she hugged him. "I love you Nathaniel Jerry Grey." she said, and he felt as if she would never let go. "I love you more." he said.

She put her arms around his neck, and made eye contact with him. "You've made me the most happiest girl ever." she said, he smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I just hope our parents don't dissaprove, you know how parents are with young couples getting married." he said, she giggled. "It doesn't matter what they think. Let's let nothing get in the way between us." she said.

He smiled, "Never." he said. He then placed his lips upon hers, and they both smiled into the kiss. _I'll never forget this day_, they both thought.

A week later.

It had been a week later since Alex & Nate got engaged. Alex was the happiest girl in the world, and Nate was the happiest guy. Everyone was surprised at first, especially since they were so young.

Although, as soon as they saw how they both gazed at eachother like they had found something wonderious, they decided it was for the best.

They were both smart kids, they knew what they were doing. Nothing could go wrong, they were too happy. And whenever there were obstacles, they always got over them.

But the only exception from their parents was, they had to wait till they were out of high school - then they would be able to truly get married. Alex & Nate were still happy about it, they accepted anything as long as they could have a chance to be with together forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I Remember

Chapter 2

Alex's P.O.V.

"He confuses me Lex, he just gives me these looks. Then other times he'll completely ignore me." Mitchie said, we were both laying down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

I was wearing my night dress that was all white with red hearts, I had gotten it my last birthday - from Nate. Then Mitchie was wearing blue shorts with a pink tanktop.

We layed there, just talking about her boy problems. Mitchie had a huge crush on a guy named Chad, and he seemed to have the same... but he was giving her mixed signals.

"Wow. That is confusing." I said, "I know right." Mitchie agreed. She sighed deeply, then looked at me. "Lex, tell me about how you knew Nate liked you." she said.

I grinned at the sound of Nate's name & I felt my heart sing at the thought of how I knew. "Are you sure you want to hear? Were here to fix your problems, not listen to my love life." I stated.

She giggled, "I don't care. I don't want to think about Chad right now, Just tell me." she said. I shrugged, "Fine. Where to start?" I said.

"Hm... When you were hanging up the signs." she said, I gave her a look. "It seems like you know the story more." I giggled, she laughed at me.

"Just start there." she demanded, I sighed. "Okay. I remember the day like it was just yesterday." I smiled.

It was afterschool, I was volunteering to help put up posters for whatever the school was holding. I had to put some posters up in the hallway, which is the one place I hated to do it.

The hallways had smooth and tile floor, therefore people were know to slip and fall. I was standing on a chair, putting up a poster. The whole hallways was quiet, and I smiled thinking I wouldn't have to be disturbed.

I heard a crowd of people from the corner, they would be passing by me. I pursed my lips, but continued to tape up the left side of the poster.

The poster was being uncooperative, constantly falling. No matter how much tape I put up, I sighed. Finally when I got the first side done, I sighed with relief.

The crowd was a couple feet from me, I heard someone running away. I turned to see a kid running, not looking where he was going. He bumped the chair, and I was about to fall.

I screamed, and tried to balance myself but I couldn't. As soon as I felt my body fall, I expected to hit the ground. When I felt arms, and support I opened my eyes.

I was still screaming a little, when I noticed how was holding me - my mouth shut. It was Nate Grey, he was the cutest freshman guy I had ever seen.

"Are you okay Alex?" he asked, I nodded my head. My eyes were locked on his, and he smiled a little. "Ahem. Nate." someone said, we both turned to see Miley.

I remember hearing rumors about Nate & Miley dating for a month, but then he broke up with her because she had cheated on him. Even though she still wanted him, they continued to stay close because they're family's were friends with eachother.

I blushed when I noticed that everyone was staring at us, it was a whole group of cool freshmans. While I was just a invisible girl, who couldn't believe Nate knew my name.

Even though we had two classes together, I didn't think he would actually remember my name. Nate smiled, and put me down. "Sorry about that, that was our friend Jacob." he said.

I turned to see Jacob, he had a football in his hand. He grinned at me, and I smiled a little. "Anyways, were sorry for bothering you and your little helping." Miley said.

She gestured for everyone to keep walking, and they did. Nate continued to stand next to me, I didn't dare look at him. I was probably still red, just thinking about how he had me in his arms.

"You need any help?" he asked, I finally had the courage to look at him. Our eyes met once again, and I couldn't help but smile. "Nah. I think I'm fine, I don't want to take you away from your friends." I said sincerely.

I started to stand on the chair again, and I was surprised when he held my hips, he seemed worried that I would fall again. "It's okay. I want to help you." he said, I looked down to his brown eyes, they sparkled and I gulped.

"You sure?" I asked, he grinned at me. "I'd love to." he said, then smirked a little. He was flirting with me? Right? Those were my exact thoughts, I just smiled.

"That's when I knew." I said to Mitchie, she was looking at me like she was daydreaming. "You okay Mitch?" I asked, she smiled and nodded her head. "I'm just so jealous." she said.

I giggled, "Mitchie, don't worry... I'm sure one day, or maybe soon. You'll find your prince charming... like I have." I said, she just smiled. "I really hope so." she said, "I know so." I said. I sighed, If only you knew how Shane feels about you.

"You having fun Lex?" Mitchie asked, there was people all around us. There was music blasting from the corner, everyone was dancing. Except for me, I was standing in the corner.

"I... Have you seen Nate?" I asked, Mitchie shook her head. She grabbed my hand, "Come dance." she suggested. I pulled away, "I'm good. I just need to find Nate." She nodded her head.

"I think I saw him go to the bathroom." she said, I thanked her and started to walk around. Then I realized I didn't even know where I was at, or how I got there.

When I saw Nate, I let everything go. I smiled at the sight of him, and threw my arms around him. "There you are babe." I said, he suddenly pushed me away.

"I'm sorry. I don't know you." he said, I froze. I was speechless, I finally spoke out. "Your kidding?" I said, I almost sounded like I was about to cry.

Just the thought of Nate forgetting me, it broke my heart. "I'm sorry, you have the wrong person." he said, he walked away and once again I was speechless.

"NATE!" I screamed out, there was darkness. "Lex! Alex! Wake up!" someone said, my eyes flew open. I was breathing heavily and sweating like crazy.

Mitchie was next to me, it was dark and the moon was shining through the window. My face was wet, I had been crying. I touched my face, it was warm.

Mitchie looked at me, I could barely see her but I saw she was concerned. "Are you okay? Why did you scream Nate's name?" she asked. I bit my lip, and looked around.

I wiped the tears away, "I just had the most craziest dream." I admitted. "No... it was a nightmare actually." I corrected, she pursed her lips.

"Tell me Lex." she said, I felt a lump in my throat. "We were at a party... I was looking for Nate. When I found him, he didn't..." my voice faded.

"He what?" she asked, I sighed. "He just looked at me, and he said he didn't know me." I finished. I started to cry, "Mitch, It was so horrible. He just walked away, it seemed like we were nothing." I cried.

She hugged me and rubbed my arm. "It's okay Lex. It was nothing but a dream, just forget about it." she said, she was right. I had the most wierdest dreams & they had no meaning at all.

"Your right." I sniffed, and wiped away the fresh tears. I sighed deeply, and layed back down. "I don't think I want to go back to sleep." I admitted, she smiled a little.

"Want to talk for a little then?" she suggested, I nodded. We talked about stuff, anything that would get the nightmare from my mind. Although, no matter what I did - my mind kept drifting back to the dream.

The good thing though, was when I went back to sleep. I didn't have a dream or a nightmare again, but I still had a bad feeling about the dream.


	3. Chapter 3

I Remember

Chapter 3

Two days later, after Alex had her dream. She and Nate went to a summer party, their friend Chad was hosting it. Alex still couldn't stop thinking about the dream, therefore she barely talked and Nate noticed immediately.

There was music playing, and the two were sitting down. Alex kept looking down at her hands. Nate had his arms around her shoulder, and kept trying to talk to her and make conversation.

"You having fun Lexie?" he asked, she shot up to look at him. She looked scared, "Alex, what's wrong?" he asked, she bit her lip and looked down.

"It's nothing Nate." she said, she was still looking down. He frowned, and then our song started to play. I smiled, and looked at Alex. She was already looking at him. It was _Stolen_ by Dashboard Confessional.

"It's _our_ song babe." he whispered, she stood up and he did too. They walked onto the dancefloor, where everyone else was dancing. He put his arms around her waist, and she put hers around his neck.

They looked like the perfect couple, how they both fit together. She was wearing a green top with a white skirt, that kept flowing as they moved. He was wearing a black t - shirt and blue jeans.

She layed her head down on his chest, and he held her closer. She felt how he never wanted to let go, and she smiled at the song continueing to play.

"I haven't heard this song in a while." she admitted, he kissed the top of her head. "I listen to it, once a week." he admitted, she giggled. "Really?" she asked in disbelief, he nodded his head.

"But you know the song I love to hear the most." he said, she looked up to him. "What?" she questioned, "The song of your heartbeat, it's the best to hear." he said. My heart smiled, and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

She smiled at him even more, and her eyes got teary. "Why are you crying?" he asked, she pursed her lips and the tears continued to fall.

"I'm scared Nate." she looked down, "Scared of what?" he asked. She was about to pull away, but he kept a grip on her. "No, I'm not letting go." he said.

She smiled a little, and he picked up her chin. He wiped away the tears, "What's wrong?" he asked, she sighed. "Just promise me something Nate..." she said.

"Anything, just tell me what it is." he said, She bit her lip. Her dark hair fell in front of her face, he pushed it away. "Promise me, you'll never forget me & that you'll always remember me."

He looked at her, and grinned. "Lexie, I will never forget you & I will always, _always_ love you." he said, "It's not a promise, it's my life." he said, she started to tear up again.

"Don't cry." he said, she wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry." she said, "Don't be." he said. She leaned up, and placed soft kisses on his lips.

"It's my life too." she said, as she layed her head on his chest again. They were in the perfect form again, and they continued to stay there... even as the song ended.


	4. Chapter 4

I Remember

Chapter 4

Alex's P.O.V.

A week had passed, and the horrible nightmare meant nothing to me. I only thought about what Nate had said to me, about when I asked him to make me a promise.

He told me, it was his life and of course my heart couldn't be anymore happier. I didn't have to worry anymore, I just had to wait until high school was over with and we would really be together.

"Lex, I'm hungry. You wanna go somewhere?" Mitchie asked, "I'm kinda hungry, so why not." Shane walked in, and smiled at us. "Did I hear you guys are hungry & want to go somewhere." he said.

"Shane, your so fat!" Mitchie said, she threw a pillow at him. "No, I'm not." he whined, we both laughed at him. He pouted at us, "You guys are mean to me." he said, continueing to act like a ten year old.

"Maybe, we could call Nate?" I suggested, "He's at work, so I doubt he can come." Shane said. I sighed with disappointed, "It's okay Lex, we'll get him something on our way home." Shane said.

Mitchie looked at him, "Who said were bringing you." he frowned. "You guys have to." he said, "Why?" we both said, "For one, you guys need someone to give you a ride." he stated.

"No, we were just going to walk." Mitchie quickly shot back, he still had a smug smile on his face. "But it's really hot outside, so I'm sure you'll want me to give you guys a ride." he stated.

We both looked out the window, the shine was shining out brightly. Mitchie didn't like to sweat, and I got tired being out in the sun. "Hm..." Mitchie said, she looked at me.

We both sighed with defeat, "Fine!" Mitchie said, glaring at him. "But your going to have to give me some money Shane." she said, I laughed at thier little game.

"Fine." he said, the both of them had finally given up but still had to give something up. "You two are absolutely charming." I stated, they just glared at me. I gave them a playfully smile, "Love you two." I said.

"Uhuh." Shane said, already leaving. "I totally won that one." Mitchie said, I just laughed. "Whatever you say Mitch." I replied, she playfully pushed me. "Let's go and get fat." she yelled out loud, again I laughed.

Nate was completely tired from work, he was driving home while it was raining out. He took a sip of the starbucks coffee that he had just gotten a while ago.

"Why am I working again?" he asked out loud, _Oh yeah... for my future. I need to go to college, so I can go with Alex and then we can also save up for our future house or even apartment, then everything will be complete. _

He was still young though, only sixteen years old. He shouldn't have to really worry, but he always was nervous driving home late. Especially through the shortcut, the road that was fast but also very dark.

He put the lights on low, and tried his best to focus on the road. There seemed to be no cars at all, everything seemed to be going well.

Nate turned on the radio, and the song that played was _If it means a lot to you _by A Day To Remember. Nate smiled, the song reminded him of Alex.

He listened to the song, and payed much attention to the road. Suddenly, he spotted a bright light. It was another car, but it was going the wrong way. The road was only a one way.

He turned the wheel, and tried his best to avoid the other car. He turned, and then there was a crash. The airbags went off, and Nate sat in the car weak and surprised.

"Alex... I love you." he muttered, he staggered his breath. Suddenly, everything went black for Nate.


	5. Chapter 5

I remember

Chapter 5

"Who knew that eating could take so long?" Alex stated, "No, it's because Shane wanted to go to the mall." Mitchie said, staring at Shane with piercing eyes.

"I'm sorry, if I wanted to go to the pet shop." he said, Alex merely laughed at the two. "Mitch, you got to admitt you had fun." Alex said, she remembered her bestfriend laughing at Shane's wierd actions at the mall.

"True. Thanks to Shane acting like an idiot." she said, giving Shane a playful smile. "Thanks Shane, you've really made my day." she said, hugging him.

She hugged him, and he smiled like a fat kid recieving cake. Shane always loved her hugs, especially since he had a huge crush on her. Everyone could see it, but Mitchie.

Mitchie suddenly playfully punched Shane, "C'mon, we need to go home now." she said. He sighed, and they all got in the car. They drove out of the mall parking lot, and drove home quickly and safely.

When they got to Shane's house, everyone's eyes widened. In front of his house, there was a police car. They quickly parked the car, and got out in less than a minute.

They all ran to the front door, and opened it. There in the living room was The Grey family, they were all crying. The police men looked at the oblivious teens with worried eyes, and they both knew nothing would go right then.

"What happened?" Mitchie shrieked, Alex's heart beat was racing. She hated when bad news were about to be announced, she held her hands and squeezed them. She felt Nate's ring, and looked down at it, it comforted her at times.

Yet, she couldn't figure out why it wasn't helping this time. "We'll let you be." the police men said, and they quickly left. The door shut behind them, and everyone gathered in the living room.

"Nate's been in an accident." Mrs. Grey finally said, she was crying hard and could barely say everything. Alex stood speechless, though she felt her knees get weak.

"Is he okay?" Shane asked, "They said he would be." Jason replied. "We all need to go to the hospital right now." Mr. Grey said, everyone got up.

When Alex walked out of the Grey house, the police cars were gone. She suddenly started to cry, her heart didn't want to believe that her loved one was hurt and there was a chance that...

She shook her head from the thoughts, and covered her face with her hands. "It's okay Alex." Jason said, he hugged his friend, and tried his best to comfort her.

"I'll take Alex & Mitchie." Jason said, taking Shane's car. Shane would've argued, especially when it came to his car - but not this time.

They got in the car, and Alex just cried. Mitchie tried her best to comfort her, "He'll be fine Lex. Don't cry, it'll all be okay." she said.

Alex knew Nate would be okay, she felt it. But there was something else, something else that she felt wouldn't be right. She just continued to cry, hoping the feelings would go away.

The hospital seemed to be busy, there were doctors and nurses running everywhere. The Grey family, and friends of Nate sat in the waiting room.

Alex finally stopped crying, but she wouldn't speak at all. Alex continued to try to relax herself, and continued to look at engagement ring. She smiled a little on how the red diamond shined. _Please be okay, please let everything be okay_, she repeated in her mind.

She sighed, and looked up. She watched as her parents and siblings walked through the waiting room. She got up, and they quickly ran to hug her. She found a couple tears sliding down her cheek, and she tasted some of the salty tears.

"It's going to be okay Alex." Mrs. Russo said, as she pulled away. They all sat down, and Justin rubbed his sister's back. "Don't cry." he said, she just wiped away the tears.

Again, after an hour she had stopped crying. She layed her head down on her father's shoulder, she couldn't believe it was happening.

As for the time waiting, it only made everyone more tense and worried. Finally a doctor appeared, wanting to talk to the Grey family. "Doctor, will he be okay?" Mrs. Russo asked.

The doctor nodded his head, "He's fine. The thing is..." he paused, "What is it?" Alex found herself speaking when she shouldn't. "I'm sorry." she said, feeling ashamed but still more worried.

"He's in a coma." the doctor said, everyone gasped and Alex just stayed quiet. "When will he..." Mr. Grey's voice faded, "Were not exactly sure, but it could take days, weeks, even months..." he said.

"Thank you doctor, could we see him?" Shane asked, "Sure. Just only two at a time." he said, and quickly told everyone what room number he was.

When he walked away, everyone looked at eachother. "Who wants to go first?" Shane asked, "I think your mom and I should go first." Mr. Grey said to Shane, he nodded.

They quickly left, and Alex sat down again. She felt relieved, the knots in her stomach suddenly unloosed itself. She was happy he'd be okay, but still couldn't believe that he'd be in a coma. Still, he was alive and she thanked the heavens for that.

She layed her head on Justin's, everything seemed to be coming all at once. She closed her eyes, and drifted. Hoping that maybe when she woke up, it would all be a dream. No, just a horrible nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

I Remember

Chapter 6 : Stay Strong

Alex woke up to find herself in her bed, she quickly got up. It was all a dream? It felt too real. She turned to see Mitchie was on her bed too, she had spent the night.

She spotted the tissues next to her bed, then she knew. Mitchie's eyes opened, and she sat up, rubbing them. "Your awake?" she nodded her head, "Last night..." she started.

"Nate... The accident. It was all true?" she asked, she sighed and slowly nodded her head. Alex bit her lip, "I need to go and see him." she said, quickly running to my closet.

Alex grabbed some casual clothes, and ran to my bathroom and got dressed fast. In less than five minutes, she was back in her room. Mitchie was still sitting on my bed, "Mitch, let's go." she said.

She got up, and the two tired girls darted down the stairs. They found Justin, with a plastic bag full of food. "Justin." Alex said, Justin turned around to see them.

"Woah, you two just woke up?" he asked, "Yeah." Mitchie replied. "Justin, I want to go and see Nate." Alex said, "You can come with me, I was actually on my way there." he said.

They left the house, and quickly got into the car. Alex was still tired, but she forced herself to be awake. "Where's Max?" Alex asked, "Oh, he's already there with mom and dad." he said.

"Did everyone stay the night there?" she asked, a little surprsed that she had been the only one, who went to sleep and didn't wake up to see Nate.

"No. You were actually the first one to fall asleep. So we all went home, and when we woke up we went. Mitchie spent the night to comfort you..." he said.

"Oh." she said, "Lex, you were crying in your sleep." Mitchie admitted, Alex pursed her lips. "I don't know why. I can't remember having a nightmare or anything." she said.

It was probably because Alex was so worried about Nate, the rest of the ride to the hospital was quiet. When they got to the hospital, Alex seemed to speed walk, almost ran to Nate's room.

As soon as she got to the room, his parents were leaving. They smiled a little at Alex, and she gave them both hugs. "He's going to be okay." Mrs. Grey said, Alex smiled.

Alex opened the door, and slowly walked in. She was a little drawn back, to just see Nate laying in the bed, his eyes closed and a breathing tubes through his nose.

She bit her lip, and took a deep breath. She walked up to the black chair that was next to him, and sat down. She gazed at Nate, just imagining his eyes opening and him smiling at her.

But nothing like that happened, she carressed his cheek and she leaned to kiss him. "Nate, I can't believe this..." she said, close to crying again.

Then she remembered, he was okay and would surely wake up. "I love you, please stay strong." she whispered, a tear dropped and got a hold of herself to not cry anymore, if she did - she would probably get a huge headache.

She put her hand over Nate's, and squeezed it gently. It will be okay, everything will be okay, she repeated in her mind. She smiled a little, and looked at his heart pace - it grew a little faster and she let go, it returned to it's original pace.

The door opened, and Alex turned to see someone she didn't want to see. "Alex." someone said, she pursed her lips. "Hello Miley." she said, Miley had always hated Alex and she never understood why.

Even when she was very friendly to her, she would constantly be hostile towards her. "I'd like have some alone time with Nate." she said, her eyes were determined.

Alex just nodded, and she got up from the chair. She kissed him on the cheek, thinking I love you. She walked away and didn't make any eye contact with Miley when she left the room.

a/n: Just so you know, the next other chapters will be pretty depressing & lame. It was really hard for me to type them, so please be kind & if you can, give me ideas. Thanks (:


	7. Chapter 7

I Remember

Chapter 7 : I Promise You

Alex's P.O.V.

Days went on, it was almost a month and everyone wondered when Nate would wake up. I visited him everyday, and always hoped he would just open his eyes.

"Doctor, your positive that he'll wake up soon?" Mr. Grey asked, once more. The doctor nodded his head, "I am sure. But..." he started, "But what?" Mrs. Grey asked.

"There could be some minor complications." he stated, "What kind?" they both asked, I stood there just listening to them talk. "Were not sure, but we just know there will be." he admitted, and he quickly walked away before he would be bombed with more questions.

I sighed, "I'll go and see Nate again." I said, they just smiled a little at me and I walked away. Once I got to the door of the room, I found Shane and Jason leaving.

"I swear I thought I heard him make some noise." Jason said, "I didn't hear it." Shane replied. They both looked at me, I smiled a little. "I'll go and see him." I said, they nodded and I walked in.

Nate hadn't changed at all, but there were two black chairs this time. "Nate, I'm here." I said, feeling like I was his wife coming home. I smiled at the thought, and when I sat down I glanced at my ring.

I touched it, and loved the feeling of it. I kept my eyes focused on how it's silver and red shined, I then saw something more in it. I pulled the ring off, and noticed there was something engraved.

I couldn't believe that I hadn't seen it at all. I put the ring up so close to my eyes, and read what the fancy cursive said. N & A, together, forever.

I smiled at it, my eyes got watery once again. I wiped them away, and decided to sing to Nate. It was a song that I had tried to write, I only got some words down though...

_I know, that my love for you is real. It's something true that we do, just something natural that I feel. When you walk in the room and your near, I feel my heart skip a beat, the whole world disappears._

It was a song I had tried to sing for Nate, but I had gotten to scared to and just bought him a bracelet. I glanced to his wrist, he was still wearing it.

It was all black, with red carvings into it. It just said, 'I love you'. I smiled a little, and rubbed his hand. I looked at him, and I watched as his mouth started to open.

"Alex..." he mumbled, I jumped up. I ran to the door, to find Shane and Jason waiting outside. "H-he, actually s-spoke!" I stuttered and yelled at the same time.

We all ran in the room, I expected to See Nate's eyes opening. But he was just laying there, and I felt my heart drop. I was so sure he had actually spoken.

"Sorry Alex." Shane said, walking out. I sighed, Jason looked at me, he smiled a little. "It's okay Lex, I believe you." he said, I hugged him.

I just wished it was true, I just wish he had actually woken up. He was close to, but I guess it wasn't time... I just sat back down, and continued to sing to Nate.


	8. Chapter 8

I Remember

Chapter 8 : Macy's Party

"There's a party, who's hosting it?" Alex asked. It had been two days later, since she had heard Nate voice for the first time in a month. She still visited him of course, even when she had no way to, she found a way.

"Macy, she really wants us to come." Justin said, Macy was Justin, Alex & Max's cousin. Alex glanced down at her ring, and touched it for a minute.

"I don't know. I think it be best if I stay home... or go to the hospital." she murmured, "Alex, Nate wil be fine. You need time for yourself, the hospital is the only place you've been going for the past month. Don't you want to have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah Alex, the doctors said Nate would be fine. So what's there to worry about?" Max asked, she shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you guys are right." she said.

She looked around the Russo's living room, the sun was shining brightly outside. "It's a nice day out, relax and have fun." Justin said, Mrs. Russo walked out of the kitchen, "I agree with them Alex, go have fun." she added.

Alex smiled a little, "Okay, but if I get a call... I'm immediatly leaving." she stated, "We all are." Max said. "Thanks you guys, I'll go and get dressed." she said, looking down at her night dress.

She had just woken up an hour ago, she quickly ran upstairs to change. Alex put on some blue skinny jeans, a simple white t - shirt along with a black girly vest, and some black flats. She kept her hair all straight, and put on some natural looking lip gloss.

She didn't like to dress up much, only when she was with Nate. Even though he thought she was beautiful, either way or whatever she wore.

They arrived at the party, and there were many cars outside. "So why is Macy holding a party?" Alex asked, Justin pursed his lips. "It's her birthday." he said.

Max pulled out a present, that had a tag saying from The Grey family. "Oh my god, I forgot. I feel horrible." Alex felt so guilty, as she got out.

"It's okay Lex, we know you haven't been yourself in a while." Justin stated, she nodded her head. They walked into the house, and there were teens everywhere, soon Macy greeted them.

"Alex, Justin & Max, it's nice to see you all here." she said, with a soft smile. "Happy Birthday Macy." the three chimed, Max handed the present over to her. She was wearing a pink dress, with some white heels.

She smiled, and clutched the gift. "Thank you, I'm glad you guys could make it. Make yourself at home, I'll be back." she said, walking up the stairs and leaving them.

Alex immediatly spotted a chair, and casually walked up to it and sat down. She couldn't help but look down at her hand, and admire her ring.

_Together, Forever_ she repeated in her mind. She glanced around, and spotted someone looking at her. It was a guy, probably a year older than her. She had never seen him before, he probably went to Macy's school Alex guessed.

He would glance at her from time to time, and she didn't feel comfortable. She really wished Nate was with her, the guys would usually stop staring. Now, she was alone and seemed to be free.

The guy walked up to her, and Alex hoped he would just walk away. "Hey, I don't think I know you." he said, he sounded nervous. Alex watched how he fumbled with his fingers, hoping she would say something.

"Yeah. I'm Macy's cousin." Alex stated, he grinned. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mason. You are?" he asked, Alex pursed her lips. Engaged, she wanted to say. But Alex didn't want to be rude, or straight out.

Maybe the guy just wanted to be friends with her, but the way he was looking at her and the visibility of how he was nervous, told everything other wise.

"I'm Alex." she said, pulling out her hand that showed her engagement. He shook it, and spotted it. He smiled a little, "Your married?" he questioned, she giggled.

"Yeah." she said, "How... adorable." he said. She stared at him, "What you have a problem with marriage?" she joked, he shook his head. "It's not that, your just so young." he admitted.

Alex observed the guy, he had brown hair and brown eyes, he had such a nice smile. "Well, I'm into young love." She admitted, he merely smiled.

"That's great news, congratulations." he finally said, she smiled at him. She expected him to walk away, instead they talked. Alex enjoyed his company, he was a really nice guy.

Alex was sure he knew she was off limits, but he still found her interesting. "Hey Alex, I see you've met my friend Mason." Macy said, Alex nodded her head.

"He's a nice guy." she stated, Mason smiled. "I know." Macy smiled. "Mason, would you mind if me and Alex had some cousin time." she asked, he shook his head.

He looked at Alex, "It was nice getting to know you." he said. She nodded, and smiled softly. "Thanks for keeping me company." she said, he grinned and walked away.

"Wow Alex, your a married woman and guys still come at you." Macy joked, Alex stuck her tongue out at her. "I'm just engaged, but I can't wait till I am married." she said. Macy smiled, they talked and talked. Just to catch up, it had been a while since they seen eachother.

"When was the last time we saw eachother?" Macy asked, Alex thought. "I think, we last see eachother at Uncle Rob's barbeque." Alex stated, Macy's eyes widened.

"Really? That was like a year ago." she said, "I know. I've just been so busy with school, friends and..." "Nate." Macy finished for her, Alex smiled a little.

"He's going to be okay, right?" she asked, Alex nodded her head. "That's great. I'm really happy for you two." Macy said, "Thanks Mace, I'm glad that I have him. I don't know what I would do without him." Alex said, just thinking about it made her lose her breath.

"You okay? Are you thirsty?" Macy asked, "I am. I think I'll go get something..." she said, starting to get up. Suddenly her phone rang, she pulled it out and saw it was her brother.

"Wait..." she said, and answered the phone. "Hello? Why are you calling me when," " - Alex, Nate woke up!" Justin said, Alex felt her heart beat race with happiness.

She grinned, and couldn't stop. "No way? Right now. We need to go!" she said, almost yelling. "I know, me and Max are already outside." he said. "Okay, I'll be there soon!" she said, quickly hanging up.

She glanced at Macy, she already knew. "Great news, now go and see him. Hurry!" she said, playfully pushing her. Alex smiled, "Wait." she said and hugged Macy. "I've missed you, hope we see eachother soon." she said.

Macy nodded, and Alex quickly walked out. She spotted Mason, and he only grinned at her and she did the same. As soon as she got out, she ran to the car and got in. She smiled, and her heart felt at whole again. Nate was finally awake, and she had no more worries to think about. Everything _would_ be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

I Remember

Chapter 9 : Not Fully Back

Nate opened his eyes, he found someone rubbing his hand. She had long brown hair, and pretty eyes. She smiled at the sight of him, and quickly got up.

Nate felt so weak, he tried to move his body, but he barely could. His body was numb, and it hurted a lot. He tried to remember what happened, but he couldn't.

She opened the door, "He's awake!" she squeeled. A doctor and nursed walked in, they told Miley that she needed to leave for a while. She nodded, and waited outside.

Mrs. Grey & Mr. Russo were hugging, they were so happy he was awake. They just wanted to talk to their son, they've missed him so much.

A few minutes passed by, and the doctor and nurse left the room. "He's okay right doctor?" Mrs. Grey asked, the doctor smiled. "He's better than we thought." he admitted.

"At first, he couldn't remember the accident, but it soon got to him. The thing is though, his body hasn't moved in a while, so he'll need some exercise therapy, to get him moving again. And, he'll still be weak on someparts of his body."

"Thank you doctor, thank you so much." Mr. Grey said, pulling out his hand. The Doctor shook it, "It's nothing, it's our job anyways." he said with a grin.

"Could we go and talk to him?" Mrs. Grey asked, the doctor nodded his head, and they walked in. Nate smiled at the sight of his parents, and they both kissed him on the forehead. "Were glad that your back Nate." Mrs. Grey said, rubbing his hand.

Alex's P.O.V.

As soon as we got out of the hospital, I ran out of the car and into the hospital. Someone even yelled at me to slow down, but I ignored them.

When I got to the outside of his room, I was a little alarmed to see Miley. "Hey Miley." I said, she just nodded at me. "Who's in there?" I asked, as she leaned against the wall.

"Shane and Jason." she said, I heard some footsteps behind me and saw Justin, Max and Mitchie. "Mitch, your here?" I said, she smiled. "Yeah. As soon as I found out, I asked my parents for a ride." she stated.

I smiled, and hugged Mitchie. "I'm so happy." she told her, "We all are." she said. I pulled away, and the door opened. Shane and Jason smiled at me, already knowing that I was next.

I hugged them, then opened the door. My heart was racing, I walked through, and closed the door quietly as I could. I immediatly saw Nate, he looked puzzled.

I didn't say anything, I walked up to him and grinned. Tears started to come from my eyes, and I wiped them away. "I'm so happy that your back, you don't know how worried I was." I finally admitted.

I carressed his cheek, but was given a surprise when he pushed my hand away. "N-Nate?" I stuttered, surprised and a little hurt. _Maybe, it only hurt when someone touched him. _

But the words that came out of his mouth, only made me more speechless. "Who are you?" he asked, I took a step away from Nate, remembering the horrible nightmare. _No, not another nightmare._

"Your kidding... right?" I said, very slowly. Nate wouldn't play a cruel joke on me, especially one like this. He wasn't the type to, I thought.

"No." he said, he seemed so sincere. "Am I suppose to know you?" he asked, I could feel my heart tearing apart at the words. "Of course, I..." my voice faded.

_This just has to be a nightmare, it has to! _I quickly walked away from him, and opened the door. I couldn't help but let the tears fall from my eyes, "Alex, what's wrong?" Shane asked, as soon as he saw me.

"Shane. Nate doesn't remember me." I said, he looked at me, with bewildered eyes. He walked into the room with me, "Nate, you don't remember Alex?" he asked.

Nate shook his head, "I really don't. Is she our new friend?" he asked, I bit my lip. The word _friend _hurt even more, because we were much more than that.

"We need to get a doctor." Shane said, he pulled me out of the room. I wiped away the tears, I didn't want to say anything anymore. Was it really possible that Nate could just forget me, just like that.

"He really doesn't remember you?" Mitchie asked, she looked sad. I nodded my head, and I felt her wrap her arms around me. I just cried_, Please, please be a horrible nightmare_. I repeated in my mind, once again.

Elloo again, like I said... the next couple of chapters will be really depressing, especially for Alex. But don't worry, it'll get better, I'm hoping (:


	10. Chapter 10

I remember

Chapter 10 : Who is She?

Nate's P.O.V.

"Who are you?" I said, I didn't know this pretty girl with dark hair and brown eyes. I don't think I've ever met her before, I watched as she started to cry even more.

I felt guitly, but I didn't do anything wrong. "Your kidding... right?" she said, in disbelief. "No." I said, with honesty. Who are you? I don't remember us meeting, I thought.

"Am I supposed to know you?" I asked, she said a couple words but she immediatly stopped talking. I watched as she walked to the door, and opened it to say something.

I could barely hear her, but soon enough I watched as Shane walked in. "Nate, you don't remember Alex?" he asked, he looked as surprised as her.

I shook my head, "I really don't. Is she our new friend?" I asked. I noticed how the girl had a pained look on her face, and I wondered why.

"We need to get a doctor." Shane said to her, he looked so serious. I just layed there, unsure of what to think. I watched as they both left, and tried to remember.

Am I forgetting something, why can't I remember her? She doesn't seem so familiar. I tried to observe her, she had long dark hair, brown eyes that were red from crying. Her hair was a little messy, like she had been running.

I still can't remember her, I thought. Then, I remembered... there was a special girl in my life, but she didn't look like the 'Alex' girl. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. The girl who was in the room much earlier, she was my girl. Right?

End of P.O.V.

Once again, Alex was waiting in the waiting room. This time, she didn't speak at all. Even when her parents tried to talk to her, she had said nothing at all.

Mr. And Mrs. Grey were talking to the doctor again, "You said he would be fine." Mr. Grey said, "And he is." the doctor replied. "I told you before, that there could have been some problems." he admitted.

The parents nodded, "The minor problem was memory loss." he stated. "We'll need to do some scanning for his brain, and we'll see how everything goes." he said, then gave them a sincere look and walked away.

Alex continued to sit where she was at, she bit her lip. She glanced down at her ring, and found that it only hurted to. She looked around, everyone seemed to be looking at her.

"You okay Alex?" Mr. Russo asked, Alex just looked down. Everyone should know, she's not okay. She would never be okay, unless Nate remembered her.

Just thinking about all the memories Nate had in his heart, now they were gone and nothing. Alex got up, and walked out of the waiting room, she could hear people calling after her.

She had to go somewhere, just anywhere. She needed to breath, and then she knew exactly where she needed to go. She walked, and walked and walked.

Finally, she was there. It was the pond, the one place she always turned to when she needed to think or even breath. She had been going there ever since she could remember, the first time she met Mitchie.

The park had the small pond, and almost everyone would go there. That was before the Park pond got old, now it's always quiet and vacant most of the time.

The swings that used to be there were gone, and some of the benches were worn out. Luckily Alex never sat down on them, she sat down on the huge rock near the pond.

She smiled at the memory, how she and Mitchie met. She couldn't help but laugh a little, and started to remember it all.

She remembered it as if it were also yesterday. There was a slight breeze, the sun was partially out and there were a couple clouds. Mitchie and I were both seven years old.

Mr. Russo decided to show Alex the place, she was wearing some white shorts and a pink pretty top. Back then, she was much girlier. Her hair was also up in pigtails, she was missing a tooth.

_"Daddy! It's like a big bathtub!" Alex exclaimed, Mr. Russo chuckled. "You could say so, but I don't want you going in it. There are some odd creatures." he stated._

_"I'm a creature too." Alex said, Mr. Russo looked at her confused. "What do you mean sweetie?" he asked, "Justin would call me that, every time I jumped him." she explained._

_He chuckled again, "Don't listen to your brother, your a very beautiful young girl." he said. She stuck her tongue out, "What?" he said, a little taken back._

_"Well, to be beautiful... don't I have to wear mack up, dresses and always fix my hair." she stated, she didn't mean to say mack up, but she didn't know any better back then._

_"No, you don't. Tha'ts the thing... to know if someone truly loves you, they look past all that." he said, Alex just looked at him. "Okay, I'm maybe thinking a little too far ahead." he said to himself._

_Alex just laughed, "Daddy, your not making any sense." she joked. He grinned, "I will someday." he said. Alex then spotted a young girl, she was throwing bread into the pond._

_"Woah, what is she doing?" Alex asked, she got off the rock. She walked up to the young girl, who had short dark hair and brown eyes. She was smiling while she threw the bread into the pond._

_"What are you doing?" Alex asked, the girl turned. "I'm feeding the birds." she said, "Oooo, where?" Alex asked, looking around the pond._

_Soon enough, the birds started to swim towards Alex & the girl. Alex giggled at the sight, "Aren't they ducks?" she asked, the girl shrugged. _

_"I don't know, all I know is they like bread." she said. "My name is Alexandra Russo, but people call me Alex." she said, the girl smiled. "The name is Michelle Torres, but people call me Mitchie." she introduced herself._

_"Nice to meet you Mitchie." Alex said, "It's nice to meet you too Alex." they both said. "You want to help me feed them?" Mitchie asked, Alex nodded her head. _

_Mitchie handed her some bread crumbs, and they both started to feed the ducks. Mr. Russo smiled at the two girls, and saw Mr. Torres wataching too, they started to talk._

Alex smiled at the memory, she missed being so young and unaware of everything. She missed life when it was carefree, and when she didn't have to worry about so much.

There were times when she could just go back, especially at the worst of times. Right now, she just felt the need to go back. Then she reemembered, she loved Nate & nothing could ever take that away from her.

"Alex." someone said, she turned to see Mitchie, Jason & Shane. She looked down and started to cry, they all hugged her. "It'll be okay Lex, I'm sure he'll remember. Nate could never forget about you." Mitchie said.

Alex just stood, crying in silence. He had promised, yet could it count that he broke it? Was he really to be blamed, or maybe it was just the accident. She didn't know, all she knew was it hurted so much.

a/n: Yeah, I feel really sorry for Alex. :( But thanks for reading (:


	11. Chapter 11

I remember

Chapter 11 : Remember?

It was a day later, and everyone was in the waiting room again. The doctor stated that Nate could be let go, but would have to have some exercise therapy.

Although the doctors had a small talk with Nate's parents, about his memory. They asked if Alex could join them, especially since she was the problem of it all, she didn't mean to but she was.

The doctor explained about stuff Alex couldn't understand, she got dizzy by just listening to them. Finally he started to make sense, "We looked at the charts, and its so unexplainable." he stated.

"All we know is, that Nate has a chance of remembering, but at the same time he doesn't. When we tried to ask Nate about Alex, it seemed it only hurt his brain, which really isn't good for him." he admitted.

Alex gulped, him trying to remember her only caused pain. She didn't want for her loved one to feel pain, she wanted him to be okay and be happy.

"Even though it gives him some pain, I still think you should take that chance to make him remember." the doctor admitted, "But..." Alex started to say.

"You should start soon miss, or his memory of you could just..." he didn't finish, hoping they would understand. Mr. & Mrs. Grey nodded thier head, "Will try our best." they said.

"Just try everyday, for at least thirty minutes, if not more if you want. Just remember not to hurt him too much. He has recently just ogten out of a coma. So don't be too hard on him." he said.

"Thank you doctor, is that all?" Mrs. Grey asked, he shook his head. "He's already signed out, so whenever you want to take him, go ahead." he said.

"Thank you again doctor." Mr. Grey said, and the doctor walked away. Alex looked like she had so much on her, she pursed her lips and didn't speak for a while.

"Honey, we know this is hard on you. But we need to try." she said, she wrapped her arms around Alex. She accepted the hug, and wrapped her arms around her as well.

"I know, I'll try." she said, she felt so weak. There was a cance Nate could forget her, and she didnt' khnow what to think about it. There was also the fact that Nate would feel pain everytime he would try to remember her.

She bit her lip, as they pulled away. "You should come over tomorrow... everyday, you should come over and spend some time with him. You are going to be his wife anyways, you need to get used to seeing him everyday." she said, trying to cheer her up.

Alex smiled a little, "I will." she said. They walked to Nate's room, to find Nate already out of the bed. He was sitting in a wheelchair, while Miley was behind him.

"Hey, I decided to help take him home." she said, "No, it's okay Miley." Mr. Grey said. "No, I really insist." she said. They gave up, and let Miley help them take him home.

Alex just walked beside them, and she found Nate eyeing her from time to time. He looked at her, and Alex felt her heart skip a beat. It was the same look he had given her before they got to know eachother.

He would give her the look when they were in class, and whenever they had to work together. Alex shifted her eyes away from him, and continued to walk.

When she got outside, she found her whole family waiting for her. "Alex, you ready to go home?" Max asked, she nodded her head. They all looked at Nate he just smiled at them.

"I know you guys." He admitted, Alex felt her jaw drop. "You do?" Max said, he nodded his head. "I still don't understand why I can't remember..." he looked at Alex.

She just walked away, she didn't want to think about it anymore. All she knew was, when she would get home, she would take a long nap.

She just wanted her huge headache to go away, "We'll help you." Mr. Russo said to Nate, with a friendly smile. Nate smiled a little too, "Thanks." he said.

Nate sighed, he couldn't help but think he kind of knew Alex... but at the same time, she seem liked a stranger. He bit his lip, then looked over at Miley.

"I'm supposed to remember her right?" he asked, she nodded her head. He tried to think, "You don't have to." he heard her mumble. He looked at her, "What?" he said. "Nothing, I'm just here whenever you need me." she said.

He smiled at her, he did remember having feelings for Miley. He remembered kissing and holding her, but there something that felt wrong about it.

Again, he tried to think about Alex... but he started to get a headache. They put Nate into the car, "Don't stress too much honey, just relax." Mrs. Grey said, he nodded. He wanted to, but he still felt like he couldn't. Something had to be remembered, and he knew it was her. But he didn't know why.


	12. Chapter 12

I Remember

Chapter 12 : Let's try.

Nate's P.O.V.

_She ran, and her laugh was like a song to me. We were running through sprinklers, it looked like a field of green grass. I chuckled, and finally caught up to her. _

_"No, get away!" she said, her voice was playful as I wrapped my arms around her. Her skin was soft, I couldn't see her face though. I tried to turn her around, but she continued to run even with my arms around her._

_She finally stopped, and continued to laugh. She hugged me, and hid her face in my chest. "I love you Nate." she said, "I'll always love you." I said._

Suddenly, everything went dark. It was quiet, I mumbled. I opened my eyes, I was laying down in my bed. "Morning sleepy head." Jason said, he was sitting in a chair next to me.

"Woah. Why are you just sitting there?" he asked, "I don't know. Case of habit, especially since you were in the hospital for at least a month." he said.

I just smiled, "Was it really that long?" he nodded his head. "So, what are the plans today?" I asked, "They told us that you needed to try walking now & then." he said.

"What about the exercise therapy thing?" I asked, "Those are on Friday, today is only Tuesday." Jason informed me. "Okay, so that's it? Where we going to?" I asked.

"Were going to walk around the block, Alex will join us." he stated, I looked at him. The name of Alex, it all seemed so... indescribable, I bit my lip.

"You know, I was really hoping you were playing a joke about forgetting Alex. But this long, it's much too cruel." Jason said, I sighed. "I really don't." I said.

"Okay." he just said, "You want me to help you dress?" he asked. "Nah. I'll be fine, I can stand." I said, he nodded. "Just call us, we'll be downstairs." he said, then left.

End of P.O.V.

Alex's P.O.V.

Whenever I was on my way to see Nate, I would get butterflies because I loved him. I would rush to his house, and have a huge smile on my face.

He only lived a few houses down, so I would actually run to his place. Every time I did, I would anticipate for good things to happen. But now... it was different.

I was slowly walking to his house, I was upset. I was shocked and disappointed at what was going on. I still couldn't believe Nate had forgotten me, and day by day it hurt me.

But I did make a promise, I would try. I had to, I loved him and I couldn't live without him, especially where he had forgotten me. I bit my lip, as I stood before his house.

I walked up the steps, and knocked on the door. The door opened, and there was Shane. He smiled at me, and hugged me. I hugged back nervously, then when we pulled away I walked in.

"Where's Nate?" I asked, my question was quickly answered. I watched as slowly, Jason held & helped Nate go down the stairs. "You got it." Jason said, finally they were at the bottom of the steps.

Nate glanced at me, "Hey." he said. I nodded, we all sat down in the living room. There was an awkward moment of silence, "So, how do we do _this_?" Jason asked.

I laughed, I always did when I got nervous. "I was thinking the same thing." I admitted, Nate was looking at me. I felt myself tense, "Um..." I thought.

My eyes wandered around the room, again they stopped at Nate. He was staring at me too, I could tell he was focused. He was probably trying to remember me.

I looked down, and spotted his arms as they nervously clutched to one another. Then my eyes widened, he was of course wearing my bracelet.

I opened my mouth, "The bracelet." I said. Shane & Jason looked at Nate, he just looked at us. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Um... look down." I said, I again felt a rush of disappointed. I thought that maybe just hearing the word would make him remember, but there was still a chance with him observing it.

He looked down to his hands, he took it off and started to focus on it. "When did you get it for me?" he asked, "Your sixteenth birthday." I said.

There was a moment of silence, he started to speak and my heart raced. "I remember..." his voice vaded, "What?" Shane asked, everyone was curious. Please, let there be a chance.

"There was a girl." he said, I sat up more. I became more attentive, hoping he would finally remember. But the next thing he told me, only made me frown.

"She had a green dress, light brown hair." he said, Miley had worn a green dress at Nate's birthday. While I had worn a blue one, I sighed and she felt little sharp pins stab at my heart.

"Miley?" Jason said, Nate nodded his head. Ijust looked down, "Miley was at his party." I said. "Yeah, she was there. Everyone was dancing, there was a table filled with presents. Shane & Mitchie were dancing together, and Jason you were trying to flirt with a girl, but that didn't end so well." he said.

Shane chuckled, while Jason glared at the two. "And... then at the end of the night, I was outside with..." he said, I bit my lip. It was me! you were out with me in your backyard, and I gave you the bracelet.

"I can't remember." he said, her heart fell and crashed. She felt the need to cry, but held it in. "I just know someone gave it to me." Nate said, "It was me." I said.

Again, awkward moment of silence. I relaxed in the couch, and just looked at the pictures around. "Alex, why don't you try telling him a memory of you two." Jason suggested.

"I don't know which one." There was so much, and almost all of them were my favorite. I could never forget them, I started to smile just thinking about all of them.

"Tell us, you and Nate's first date." Shane said. I smiled, "That's a good one." I said. I immediatly looked at Nate, never pulling my eyes away from him. He continued to gaze back.

a/n: In the next chapter, the first date will be told. (:


	13. Chapter 13

I Remember

Chapter 13 : The First Date

They had all decided to take a walk around the block, while Alex told the story of thier first date. She walked next to Nate, with her arms around his. It felt so odd, especially to Nate.

Although Alex couldn't help but enjoy it, she missed touching him. Alex started off about how they had thier first date at the movies, like every usual first date. She also had to add how he asked her out on their first date.

Alex and Nate had gotten close, especially after the small accident of her almost falling. It was only a week later and they seemed to spend every day together.

Alex couldn't deny she was staring to like Nate more and more, and Nate found Alex different from other girls. He had even told her once while they were studying, that she was different and real.

It all started one Thursday, in the afternoon. They were roaming the hallways, Alex was picking up some recycled paper for her volunteer work. Nate wanted to tag along.

_"So you like to sing?" Alex asked, while stuffing papers into the recycled bin. "Yeah. It's kind of my thing, you want me to sing for you?" he asked, Alex blushed._

_"I don't know, Miley might get mad." she teased, he just looked at her. "Me and Miley are over." he said, serious. "I was just kidding Nate." she said, hoping he didn't take it too seriously._

_"It's okay. I'm sorry, I just get..." he paused, "I know, she cheated on you. You didn't deserve that." she said. He smiled at her answer, and hugged her from behind._

_"You always know what to say." He whispered, she shivered a little and pulled away. "Um... I guess." Alex said, she always got nervous on how he got close to her, but she liked it. She just felt it wasn't right, especially since they hadn't even gone on a date._

_They would flirt constantly, but Nate hadn't asked her the question yet. She pushed the bin, and watched as Nate ran to the next box of recycled box._

_He picked it up, and threw the remains into the bin. "I really feel bad." Alex said, "Why?" he asked. "Because, your helping me out doing volunteer work... when you should be with your friends." she admitted._

_He gazed at her, "But I'd rather be with you, than them." he said. Alex sighed, "But their your friends, you haven't spent any time with them this whole week." she said._

_"Well, I want to get to know you. I want to spend more time with you." he said, Alex felt her heart jump. She bit her lip and looked down, "Are you sure that's what you want to do? You shouldn't waste your time on a boring girl like me." she said._

_He was quiet, he walked up to her and grabbed her hands. He made such strong eye contact, and leaned close to her. She felt her breath hitch, "Your anything but a waste of time & your not boring." he said._

_She was about to pull away, but suddenly he smiled. "Alex, why don't you go on a date with me?" he asked. Finally! she thought, in the inside she was jumping like crazy with joy._

_Outside, she smiled. "I would love to." she admitted. He let go, but never broke the gaze. He started to lean, Alex wanted to move away, but she didn't want to at the same time. _

_Before his lips could touch hers, the bell rung. Alex jumped, and looked away. "Better get back to... yeah." she said, and walked away continuing to push the bin. _

_Nate smirked, then slowly smiled. He caught up with Alex, "Tomorrow. I'll pick you up, and we'll walk to the movies. I would give you a ride, but I don't have my own car... only my brother does." he admitted._

_"It's cool Nate, I'll take up anything." she said, he smiled. "This is why your different, and why I like you." he admitted. She just gave him a playful look, and started to push the bin and run fast with it. "Hey, don't leave me!" he said, from behind._

"Wow. That's so cute." Jason said, getting a little teary. Alex blushed, she realized she had said much more than she needed to. Shane just smiled, but looked at Jason like he was strange.

Nate, just looked puzzled again. He was staring down, "It's a sweet story, but I don't remember." he said. Alex sighed, "Well, hopefully our first date will somehow remind you." she said.

She started off how Nate was earlier than he needed to be, and how he had met his parents. Alex remembered how nervous he was, and that it was so amusing to her.

_Alex put her hair into a simple ponytail, she let her bangs fall and pushed them to the side. She was wearing a white flowery see through top, with a blank tanktop. She wore blue skinny jeans and white sandals._

_She walked downstairs, to find that Nate was being interviewed by her parents. She giggled a little, he wasn't supposed to arrive thirty more minutes. It seemed he couldn't wait._

_"Hi Nate." Alex said, interrupting thier little talk. "Awww, Alex. My baby girl looks so pretty for her date." Mrs. Russo said, Alex sighed. She watched as her mom got up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug. _

_He was supposed to arrive thirty minutes later, because her parents would leave to go on their own date. But Nate was impatient, so it was his fault._

_"It was nice to meet you." Mr. Russo said, shaking Nate's hand. "Same to you." he said, the two teens walked out. "I like him." Mr. Russo said, Mrs. Russo just smiled in agreement._

_"I'm really sorry for my parents, they just get protective over me." she said. He smiled, "Of course, your thier only daughter." he stated, she nodded her head._

_"You do know you came too early." Alex said, he smirked. "It's kind of my thing." he said, "Really? Why do you come to class late sometimes?" she asked._

_He blushed and they both started to laugh, "Well, this is more important." he said. Alex blushed at what he had said, and looked away. _

_"Why do you look away?" he asked, "Well... why do you always know what to say and make me blush?" she asked, smiling a little. "Because, I love your smile." he said._

_She just smiled once more. When they got the movie theatres, they waited for ten minutes. Then they entered theatre number two, they walked in with one box filled with popcorn and two drinks._

_Alex almost tripped, but Nate helped her keep her balance. They found the perfect spot in the middle, they set thier food down. Alex started to get nervous, because now was the start of the date._

_She bit her lip, as the trailers continued to play. She then remembered the movie was a horror movie, and she only hoped she wouldn't scream. Sadly she did, and Nate would only smile at her, especially when she hid in his chest. _

_As they walked home, Alex found herself quiet. She didn't know what to say, she was only embarrassed at how she had been screaming throughout the whole movie._

_"I liked that movie." Nate said, Alex just looked at him. "It was scary." she said, suddenly remembering things. She got closer to Nate, and looked everywhere._

_"You okay?" he asked. Alex bit her lip, "Just..." her voice faded, when she heard something snap. She screamed a little, "Alex, it's okay. It was just a twig that you stepped on." Nate informed her._

_She turned red once again, "I'm sorry. I should have told you, I don't really watch scary movies." she admitted, looking down. She was suprised when she felt arms around her shoulders, she smiled and looked up._

_Nate only smirked at her, "I'll protect you, don't worry." he said. Alex smiled, "You sure? That monster in the movie, was much bigger than you!" Alex said, sounding like a scared ten year old._

_He chuckled, and nodded his head. They continued to walk home, and they made thier way to the front of Alex's house. "I had a lot of fun Nate." she had to admitt, even though most of the time she was scared._

_He smiled at her, "Me too. I hope we can do it again..." he said, she nodded. She started to walk away, but he held her hand. She looked at him, "What is it Nate?" she said._

_For the first time, Nate looked so nervous and scared. "I don't usually do it on the first date, but it feels so right." he admitted out loud, he blushed so red, even through the darkness Alex could see._

_She smiled at the sight, "I can't believe I said that out - " before Nate could finish his words, Alex tiptoed and leaned for a kiss. It was a soft and quick kiss, Alex smiled at the act she had done. She wasn't the type to do it, but Nate made everything feel right._

_"I... Thanks, I-I like... Bye." Nate said, and quickly walked away. Alex smiled and watched as he walked away, she walked into her house and the whole night she couldn't stop smiling._

"Wow, I can't believe it." Shane said, "It's so sweet." Jason admitted, smiling again. Alex just continued to walk, and looked down. She was waiting for Nate to say something.

"No, I can't believe Nate was acting like a gentleman." he said, Alex looked up to watch Nate push Shane. "You remember?" Alex asked, Nate pursed his lips.

He frowned, "I'm sorry. It really is a nice story." he admitted. "It's like a fairy tale, kind of." Shane said, Alex rolled her eyes. Then she smiled, _It was like a fairy tale to me_. Then she sighed, remembering Nate still didn't remember her.

They stopped in front of Alex's house, "It was um..." she didn't know what to say. "We'll try again tomorrow." Shane said, Alex nodded. She looked at Nate, Oh how she badly wanted to hug him. But it would be too awkward.

She was suprised when Nate opened his arms in front of her, she smiled a little. They hugged, and she loved it. Although, he was only doing it to see if anything would come to his mind... sadly, nothing did.


	14. Chapter 14

I Remember

Chapter 14 : Pictures

Alex's P.O.V.

It had been two days since I told Nate about how he asked me out & our first date. I've came over ever day since then, I've been telling him as much memories as I can.

He still can't remember, and it hurts me everyday. I've also noticed how Miley comes over sometimes, they hang out and he's always smiling with her.

Of course I get jealous, but then I look down at my hand and see the ring. The ring that shows that Nate does love me, he just needs to remember somehow.

I then found a tactic, that could maybe work. I went over to Nate's after I took a shower, and held a huge box in my hands. I knocked on the door, and it took a while. That's when I knew Nate had to be alone.

He had gotten better at walking, his muscles were waking up more. Tomorrow would be his first exercise therapy, and Mrs. Russo said I should join him.

Nate opened the door, and he smiled at me. "Hey Alex." he said, "Hey." I said, he noticed the box in my hands. "What's that?" he asked.

"Let me in and I'll show you." I said, he nodded and moved out of the way. I walked in, I was right. No one else was to be found, it was just me and Nate.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, he pursed his lips. "They went to go and buy groceries." he said, slowly walking to the couch. He finally sat down, and I sat down next to him, a few inches away.

It was still awkward for Nate, I could tell. Once, our knees were touching and I watched how he moved a little. I ignored the feeling, but I felt like I was unworthy at his move.

Of course I reminded myself that Nate didn't remember, it wasn't his fault. I set the box down on the coffee table, I grinned at him. "It's somnething good, I'm guessing?" he asked.

I nodded my head, I opened the box and pulled out some framed pictures and others that weren't. "Woah, it's a gallery." he said, I nodded.

"It's most of the pictures we took." I said, I put down a couple, and picked up one. It was a picture of when me and Nate had went to the beach, it was a couple months ago when we had Spring Break.

Nate was wearing a white t - shirt and some black swimming trunks. His hair looked puffier than ever, as for me, I was wearing a red two piece. My hair was a little shorter and wet.

He observed it, and bit his lip. "This is when we went to the beach during Spring Break." I said. I laughed, "You wore the t-shirt, because you were scared you would get sunburn again."

He continued to look at it, "It's nice... but..." I already knew. "Um..." I said, looking around in the pile of pictures on the table. I pulled a picture that had me and Nate laying down on grass, just looking up.

"This is when Mitchie had her party at the park. We were just looking up at clouds, and Mitchie took it out of nowhere. That's why I look ugly here." I said.

He frowned, "You don't look ugly. It's adorable." he admitted. I smiled a little, "Anything?" I asked. He sighed, and shook his head. "Is it..." he paused.

"What?" I asked, "Is it wierd that everytime I start to remember something, it starts to hurt?" he asked. I bit my lip, I didn't like it when Nate was in pain. I knew he would hurt at times, but now that I thought about it.

I'd rather Nate forget than him be in pain, but that would only cause me to be in pain. I looked down at my ring, and I knew._ I can't give up, I have to make Nate remember. I can't give up on us. _

"Hm..." I said, I looked through the box this time. Then I saw something, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I pulled out a framed picture, "Here's a picture of our first time going to a dance together." I said.

The picture was me and Nate, he wore a white dress shirt and some black slacks. I wore a simple white dress, it stopped at my knees and was strapless. I remember having to pull it up at times, because it kept showing too much.

"Wow." he said, looking at it. "It was the day you dedicated the song Stolen to me." I said. He thought, "Hey, I think I know that song." he said, _Of course_ I thought.

I pulled out my cell phone, and played the song. I always had it on my phone, I would listen to it when I missed Nate. He smiled, "I do know that song. I - I like it a lot. But, I can't remember dedicating it." he said.

I frowned, I was starting to get tired of trying. But I knew if I gave up, I would only feel ashamed and stupid. I couldn't give up on what Nate and me had.

I touched my ring, and he looked down. He saw my ring, and he smiled a little. "Your married?" he asked, I felt my heart crush. I bit my lip, and looked down. _Don't cry, don't cry._

I looked up, and faked a smile. "Yeah." I said, "Lucky man huh?" he said, I shrugged. "Yeah, but he doesn't know it." I stated. He smiled a little, "Your so young." he said.

"I know, I get that a lot." I said, he just nodded. I continued to show him pictures, but everytime it only ended in failure. I would get hurt more, and I just wanted to cry.

End of P.O.V.


	15. Chapter 15

I Remember

Chapter 15 : I can't Remember!

Two weeks later, Nate still couldn't remember. He felt bad, but he was really trying. Although he knew Alex was supposed to someone important to him, he couldn't help but find his other friend Miley more interesting.

He loved how she would come over, and always make him smile. She relaxed him, and would always made him laugh and smile. Not to be rude to Alex, he found that time with her only made him tired.

He sat in his room, talking to Miley on the phone. Shane walked in, and noticed. He glared at Nate, "I gotta go Miles, talk to you later. Bye." he said.

Nate hung up, and just looked at Shane. "What?" he said, "Are you even trying?" he asked, he sounded angry. "Of course." Nate admitted.

"I don't think so, your so focused with Miley." he said, "And? Can't I just have fun for a while." Nate said, what right did he have to say what I should be doing.

"You can. But... You should talk to Alex more." Shane said, he was leaning against the door. "But I don't really know her, you know we've known Miley more." Nate said.

Shane frowned, "Are you serious? Nate, you really can't remember Alex. The person you were practically living for?" Shane started to yell.

"I really don't." Nate said, being frank. He just looked at me, "Why are you so angry? It's not even your problem." Nate asked, Shane just glared at him.

"You don't know how much it hurts." he said, Shane knew that Alex was hurting. He could see it in her eyes, everyone who had been hanging with Alex, they could see and tell.

She would barely talk, and her mind was somewhere else. Shane was tired of it all, and to just see Nate laughing and smiling more with Miley, it made him angry.

He couldn't take it anymore, he knew it wasn't Nate's fault, but he just hated what was happening. Alex was trying to hardest to make him remember, while Nate seemed to forget.

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked, he was so confused. Shane sighed, he calmed himself down. He didn't want to be mad at Nate, it wasn't his fault.

"Just please Nate, please try." he said, and quickly left to close the door. Nate sat there, his head started to hurt more. He was close to just blowing up from all the pressure they put on him.

An hour later, Alex knocked on the Grey house. Mrs. Grey opened it, and smiled at her. "Hello Alex." she said, "Hi, Mrs. Grey. I actually have an idea..." she said.

She smiled, and let her in. "What is it?" she asked, "Well, you remember how Nate got sick that one time. Then me and you made him soup?" Alex asked.

Mrs. Grey smiled, "I already know where your going. I have everything in the kitchen!" she said. Alex laughed, and she followed Mrs. Grey into the kitchen.

The two set up a pot, along with some vegetables and other flavoring for the soup. Alex and Mrs. Grey sang songs while in the kitchen, Alex took a sip from the soup. "It's good." she said, Mrs. Grey smiled.

"Is it ready for him?" Mrs. Grey asked, Alex held up a hand. She grabbed a spice, then she sprinkled a little in it. "There we are, it's ready now!" she said.

Mrs. Grey laughed, they poured some soup into boul and put it on a tray. "We should wait till it cools off." she stated, Alex nodded.

Twenty minutes later, the soup had cooled. Mrs. Grey & Alex walked upstairs, with the tray and then she handed it to Alex. "I'm sure he'll love it." Mrs. Grey said.

Alex was near his bedroom door, she listened to hear if he was awake. She smiled when she heard he was talking, but then she froze when she heard what he said.

"Yeah, your cute. I like you too." he said, Alex was about to drop her tray. She shook her head, "No. I need to try." she said, she opened the door and found Nate on his phone.

"I gotta go again Miley, okay, bye." he said, then hung up. Alex felt something stab at her heart, he was talking to Miley... he told Miley he liked her. She only felt jealous and a little hurt.

She ignored everything and only hoped that the soup would somehow help. "Uh, hey." he said, she just smiled. "What's that?" he asked.

"Me and your mom made you soup. Just for you." Alex said, her eyes stared into his. He avoided her gaze, he looked at the soup. She placed the tray down next to the night stand next to him.

"That's really nice of you two." he said, "Thank you & tell my mom I said thank you." he added. She smiled, and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Um..." he said, "I want to see you eat it." she admitted. She mentally slapped herself, when she realized how stupid and odd she sounded.

"Okay." he said, he picked up the bowl and took a couple bites or sips. He smiled, and looked at Alex. There was something in his eyes, and the way he looked at her.

Alex felt her heart beat race, "I love..." he took a sip. Alex smiled, "...carrots. It taste so good, it's almost perfect." he said, Alex felt her hopes die, she frowned.

"What's wrong?" he said, she shook her head. She felt some tears fall down her cheeks, "It's nothing." she said. She smiled as the tears fell, and then wiped them away.

She watched as he got up, she got up too and just stood. "I um... need to go, glad that you liked the soup." she said, she couldn't stop the tears even though she wanted to.

Nate was worried, even though he barely knew the girl. He got up, "Alex? Your crying?" he said, he watched as she shook her head and walked out of his room.

He followed after her, she ran down the stairs. Mrs. Grey was at the bottom, she looked surprised. "Alex?" she said, Nate started to walk down the stairs.

Alex quickly walked past her, and left, slamming the door a little too loud. Nate looked confused, and Mrs. Grey frowned. She sighed, and looked up at Nate.

"Um..." Nate started, Mrs. Grey looked like she was about to cry. She also found it hard to watch Alex cry and hurt at what was happening.

"Thanks for the soup mom... I don't know why, she just started to cry." Nate quickly said, she smiled a little. A tear slid down her cheek, "It's okay." she said, and quickly walked back into the kitchen.

Nate went back to his room, and layed down on his bed. Miley was calling again, but he didn't feel like talking to her at the moment. He felt bad, but he didn't know why.

a/n: I really liked writing the sweet part of this chapter, but the sad ending got to me :( but Alex's pain will soon stop, thanks for reading (:


	16. Chapter 16

I Remember

Chapter 16 : On the Edge

It was a week later, Alex had gone to the Grey's house only two times. It was on Monday and Thursday, and it was to tell Nate more stories.

Nate felt a little guilty, and knew there was something wrong with Alex. He wished he could help, but he jsut couldn't remember and he felt that wasn't his fault.

There was a party, at the Russo's place. Justin was the host, and he hoped it would cheer up Alex. Alex was upstairs, getting ready. Mitchie walked into her room, and found Alex putting on some earings.

Alex was wearing a purple top, with black skinny jeans and purple converse. She was putting on some purple, dangly heart earings. Her hair was down and wavy.

Mitchie smiled at her, "Awww, you look so pretty." she said. Alex just looked around, "Thanks, I guess." she said. Mitchie sighed, and quickly ran to hug her best friend.

"Alex, be strong. It might take time for him to remember, but I'm sure he will." Mitchie said, Alex just stood in silence and hugged her best friend back, she didn't know what to think or believe now.

"C'mon, the party is downstairs." she said, pulling her best friend out of her room. Mitchie was wearing a black dress with black flats, her hair was up in a crazy way.

Downstairs, there was music and people cheering and talking. "Wow, sounds like a lot of people." Alex stated, by the sound of everything.

They finally made thier way to the bottom, and found everyone waiting for them. Everyone greeted Alex, and gave her hugs. She smiled at how sweet her friends were.

Alex spotted her cousin Macy, she screamed a little and hugged her. "Aww, I'm glad your excited to see me." Macy giggled, Alex just grinned.

Macy could immediatly see Alex had changed, she wasn't as broken as she used to be, but she could still see she was changing and getting stronger, but she could sense weakness in her eyes.

"How have you been?" she asked, Alex looked around a little. "Well, I've been better." she admitted, "Oh. I understand." Macy said, Alex just smiled a little.

From the corner of Alex's eyes, she spotted Nate with his brothers. She felt hope in her heart, everytime she saw him. Although talking to him, was different.

She could now sense that everything was changing, Nate seemed like a stranger to her. The brothers walked up to her, "Hey Alex." Shane said, Alex gave both Shane and Jason a hug.

She glanced at Nate, and Macy connected her arms with Alex. She could sense the tension of the room, "It's nice that you could come Nate." Alex said, he nodded.

He spotted Miley, he quickly walked away. Alex watched as Nate talked to Miley, laughed and smiled. She pursed her lips, "They look perfect." she whispered.

Shane, Jason and Macy heard what Alex said, and only felt guilty. "Maybe... this was meant to be. Maybe we can't change it." Alex finally said.

"Alex - " Jason tried to interrupt, "Let's just have fun you guys! This is a party!" she yelled, she sounded happy. But they could still sense it was fake.

The party went on, Alex danced with everyone. She had a smile on her face, even when she saw Nate and Miley dancing and always flirting.

Alex continued to have fun, and she thought she could keep it up. Just pretend to be strong, she thought it would all work out. That is until, the end of the party.

Macy and Mitchie were cleaning up, pickng up paper cups and plates that people used and threw them all away. Alex put away the food in the kitchen.

She noticed that the trash was full, she sighed. "I'll take the trash out." she said, picking up the huge bag. She started to think about Nate, and wondered where he was at.

She remembered the last time she saw him, he was with Miley. Alex forgot her thoughts, she quickly opened the front door of the house and pulled the trash with her.

She looked up, and thats when her heart officially broke. That's when her world fell apart. That's when Alex knew in her heart, it was the end. That's when she knew she had to give up.

Right in front of Alex, there was Nate and Miley kissing on thier porch. Alex gasped, and the two stopped. Shane, Jason, Macy and Mitchie were behind Alex, surprised as well.

"Alex..." Miley said, she immediatly felt guilty. She was the type who wanted to get what she wanted, but she knew what she was doing was wrong.

Alex bit her lip, and started to cry. "I..." she started, Shane walked up to Nate. "Nate, how could you?" he screamed, "How could I what?" Nate said.

Nate couldn't take it, he was about to blow up. "Look! I know you all think I'm supposed to know Alex, but I really can't remember anything. The only girl I really remember is Miley!" he said.

"I like Miley, and Alex I'm really sorry! i've tried my best, but it only hurts me. I think we should just let this all go, I'm just tired of the pressure. And I think it be best, really... It was nice trying, but I can't get it, I can't remember!" he said.

Alex started to cry, she felt relief as she did. At the same time, she almost fell to the floor. "Alex," Mitchie & Macy said at the same time, the helped her up.

"Nate..." Alex started again, Nate just looked at her. He was angry, but felt guilty when tears were continuing to fall out of her eyes. "I wish you the best. It was really worth the try. I will always love you, even if you don't _know_ me. I.. At least we tried." she said.

Tears were still falling, she wiped them and could taste some of her tears from talking. She looked at Mitchie and Macy, she smiled a little.

They let go of Alex, and she walked away. Nate just stood there, even more confused. His head started to hurt again, and he almost fell.

"Nate, you okay?" Jason and Shane asked, helping him. "I'm good. I just need to get home." he said, "I'll help him home." Miley said. Everyone but Nate glared at her, "Thanks Miley." Nate said.

The two left, and Nate glanced back. He was guilty, but he knew it was how it all had to be. Nothing could change, he had tried his best.

Alex was on her way to her room, when she bumped into someone while they were leaving the bathroom. "Alex?" the person said, Alex looked up.

"Mason?" she said, "I didn't know you were here." she said, quickly wiping away the tears, hoping he wouldn't see. But he did, "Why are you crying?" he asked.

She faked a smile, "It's nothing." she said. "It doesn't look like nothing." he said, she bit her lip. "It's a long story Mason." she said, " I have a lot of time." he said.

She smiled a little, "Okay. But, I don't want to be here." she said. "Let's go somewhere else then?" he asked, she nodded. He held out a hand, and she looked at it.

She grabbed his hand, they walked to the back of the door and left. "Where is she?" Mitchie said, "She's no where to be found." Shane said, worried.

Suddenly Mitchie got a text, 'I'll be out for a while. Don't worry about me, Thanks, I love you guys - Alex'. "She's fine, she'll be back soon, I'm sure." she said.

Shane sighed, and sat down on the couch. Mitchie sat next to him, "You okay?" she asked. A couple tears fell, "I just can't believe it's over, I can't believe she gave up." he admitted.

Mitchie was surprised, but she hugged Shane. "It's okay. I feel the same way, but it was only hurting her. She kept holding on, and it hurted more and more. Now, I hope she'll be okay." she said.

Shane nodded, and the two continued to hug. "I love you Mitchie." he said, Mitchie smiled at Shane. "I love you too." she said, and they continued to hug.

a/n: This is the party were the pain ends for Alex! But were exactly at the cliff part you could say. This is also where Mitchie starts to realize her true feelings for Shane, cause I am a Smitchie fan at heart. Well, thanks for reading (:


	17. Chapter 17

I Remember

Chapter 17 : Hope & Love

Alex's P.O.V.

I was broken, confused, hurt, and stupid. I couldn't believe I had finally given up on everything me and Nate had. When I saw him kiss her, I just couldn't take it anymore.

Inside, I felt my whole heart break into pieces. Now, I didn't know what happned to the pieces, there was nothing but emptiness inside of me.

Mason had brought me to a cliff side, where you could see most of California. It was beautiful, but I couldn't admire it. I was too busy thinking about wether I had made the right choice.

There were still a couple tears falling from my cheeks, and I ignored them. Mason didn't, he wiped them away. "Alex, I'm really sorry." he said, after he had heard my story.

"No. I'm sorry." I said, crying even more. "I'm the one who gave up! I'm so weak!" I said, I was now looking down, just hiding my face.

I couldn't believe I was doing this, I was falling apart in front of my new friend Mason. He was quiet, "I told you it wasn't a good time." I admitted.

I felt his arms wrap around mine. I wasn't the type of girl who would let a new friend touch me, but right now I was just too weak. Also, Mason only wanted to comfort me.

"Alex..." he started, I looked up at him. Every time I cried, it only hurt more. I just wanted to stop crying, I wiped away the tears that were falling from my eyes.

"I don't think your weak for giving up. Your strong for giving up something so hard, that you couldn't take it anymore. It only hurted you, and you just needed to think about yourself. Your strong for taking all that happened, your nothing but weak." he said.

Alex just looked at him, and a small smile formed on her lips. "Thanks Mason." she said, and hid her face in his chest. "I really hope this pain will go away." she said.

"It will Alex, it takes time." she said, she continued to hide in his warm chest. For once in a couple months, Alex felt safe and better.

End of P.O.V.

Alex arrived home, only twenty minutes later. It was kind of late, but Shane explained to her parents what had happened. They felt sorry, and would let it slip.

"Were glad that your home." Mrs. Russo said, Alex smiled. "Me too." she said. "You okay honey?" Mr. Russo asked, Alex wasn't crying at all.

They had hoped she hadn't done anything out of the proportion, something that she would regret because she was so hurt. "I'll be better." she admitted.

The parents hugged Alex, and her brothers walked into the comforting moment. Justin & Max wrapped thier arms around all of them, "We love you Alex." Max said.

"I love you all too." she said, smiling at the moment. Even though she had lost someone she truly loved, she still had amazing friends and family.

They would help her broken and confused heart and soul. She knew, that everything would be okay. Like Mason said, it all just took time. And she would be patient for her poor heart, she knew what it needed.

Although, in her heart, she still knew she could never forget Nate. She couldn't even if she wanted to, he was part of her heart and soul, someone who left prints at her heart. She didn't regret anything, she had tried her best and that's all that mattered.

Alex's P.O.V.

I knocked on the Grey's door, and when the door opened. I smiled at the sight of Mrs. Grey. "Hello Alex, I didn't think you'd come here." she admitted.

I shook my head, "You shouldn't think that. I still love all of you." I admitted, even Nate. I'm not going to let Nate ruin the relationship I have with the others.

"Awww, and we love you too." she said, giving me a hug. I walked in, "The boys went out to go and eat, so if you want, you can wait." Mrs. Grey said.

"Actually, I was coming over to just quickly drop something off." I admitted, she looked at me confused. I wasn't going to give back the pictures me and Nate had, I had actually put all Nate's stuff away into a box and hid them deep into my closet, where I could never see them, unless I dug.

I held up my hand, and showed her what I had been holding the whole time. It felt so wierd that it wasn't on, my hand felt completely naked, I didn't really like it. But I had no choice, I had to get used to it.

She gasped a little, she looked sad. "I was hoping, somehow it could get returned?" I asked, she frowned. "Alex, can you do me a favor?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Anything for my other mom." I said. She smiled, "My Alex, dear could you keep it." she said. At first I was confused, couldn't she understand that it only hurted to look at the ring.

Then, I saw a look in her eye. It was something I had seen in me & everyone, when Nate was in a coma. It was hope, she still believed that there was a chance.

That somehow and someway, Nate _would_ remember. Nate would remember me, the feelings and the memories. I smiled at her hope, and hugged her.

"I'll keep it. Hide it away." I said, she nodded. "Anything but throwing it away." she said, I smiled. "I would never throw it away." I said.

She grinned, and a tear almost fell from her eyes. "Feel free to come by, okay Alex?" she said, I nodded as I stood in the door way of thier house.

"Of course." I said, she smiled and waved goodbye. I walked out, and she closed the door. I came just on time, as Jason, Shane & Nate were coming home, they were getting out of Shane's car.

I quickly stuck the ring in my pocket, "Hey Alex, were you looking for us?" Jason asked, I giggled. "Nahh, I was actually just coming over to drop something off." I admitted.

"Oh. Why don't you hang with us?" Shane asked, I looked at Nate. He barely looked at me, I pursed my lips. "I have to clean, got some chores to get done." I said.

"Aww, okay." Jason said, I hugged the two of them. "Don't worry, we still have a month of summer to have fun with!" I exclaimed, they grinned.

I smiled a little at Nate, and he did the same. "Bye guys! See you later." I said, "Bye Alex!" The two boys chimed, and I walked down the street to my place.

I thought of all the changes, as I was on my way home. Like how, for my junior year I would be single. And how I wouldn't have a ring on my finger to indicate I was taken, and most importantly... I would never love anyone again.

End of P.O.V.

a/n: The last time we see Alex really hurting & where the summer ends in this story. The next chapters will be when school starts again for them (: Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

I Remember

Chapter 18 : 3 Months Later

It has been 3 months since Alex has given up on Nate & since Nate decided to really forget Alex. Alex has gotten better, way better. She kept her promise to never love of course.

Then Nate, he and Miley had an on and off relationship. She would constantly accuse him of cheating when he wasn't, sadly she was secretly going around behind his back.

People told Nate, but he didn't want to believe it, it wasn't as awkward as it used to be. Whenever Nate & Alex would see eachother, they would say hi but nothing more.

Alex was also surprised to find that she had many admirers, over three guys wanted to go out with her but she politely said no. She wasn't in a rush to get into a relationship.

As for Mason, he became Alex's guy best friend. He was always there when she needed him, and she was there for him. Mitchie and Shane were slowly progressing from friends to more.

Although Mitchie was still confused, she couldn't believe she could like her friend Shane more. She liked him more than ever, but there was something that was stopping her.

Everything pretty much changed, all the moments that were from the past seemed to be forgotten. It seemed everything would be forgotten about Nate & Alex, that is until it all started one certain night.

Alex's P.O.V.

Tonight was the Halloween dance, and I was so nervous. "Alex, don't worry. You'll be fine!" Shane said, they were eating out at McDonalds.

"I guess, It's just... what if I trip? What if I forget the words to the song? What if I look wrong dancing?" I questioned, I started to feel even more scared.

Tonight, was not only the Halloween dance, but it was also my first time performing in front of my whole school. The school was looking for a gig or a band to sing for half of the night.

I was suprised at the news, and honestly did want to sign up. I remember staring at the sign up sheet paper, so many people had signed up.

I bit my lip, and walked away. A week later, I found out I had to try out. I was so terrified and confused, I tried to tell the music teacher it was a mistake.

But she thought I was just really nervous, trying to lie myself out of it. I ended up singing _I won't apologize_ by Selena Gomez & they absolutley loved me.

I was surprised, and I thought my heart would jump out of my chest. I was relieved, until I found out I would have to perform at the dance, that's when I totally freaked out.

"Alex! You will do fine, we know it. Right guys?" Mitchie asked, the three guys nodded thier heads. I sighed, "Why did you have to sign me up Mitch?" I asked, hiding my face.

"Because, you have an amazing voice." Mitchie said, "You really do." Mason agreed. I blushed, I knew I had an okay voice but it wasn't that good.

"I just hope I'll sound right." I admitted. "I know Mitchie will sound amazing!" I shot back, Mitchie giggled. She always did, she had been singing ever since she could.

"Thanks, I just don't know what to dress up as." she said, my jaw dropped. "You don't have a costume?" I asked, she smiled. "I do, two actually. I'll either be a witch of fairy." she said.

Everyone laughed, "What?" she said. "Leave it to Mitchie to have two costumes. Your always prepared." Shane said, Mitchie just smiled at him.

"So, which one should I be?" she asked, everyone thought about it. "Fairy." they all said together, "Hm... You sure?" she asked. I nodded my head, "Your going to be adorable." Shane admitted.

Everyone was quiet, we just smiled at the two. Shane started to turn red, and Mitchie did the same. "Oooo Blushers!" I teased, they just laughed.

"What are you going to be Alex?" Mason asked, I was quiet and just smiled. "It's kind of silly." I said. "No, just tell us!" they all said, with major curiousity.

I sighed, "I'm going to be Snow White." I said, everyone smiled. "Aww, Lex. That's so perfect. Skin white as snow and red lips." Mitchie teased.

I only giggled, "Shut up Mitch, it was the only cute one I could find." I admitted. Everyone just laughed, "She'll be the fairest of them all." Shane teased, I rolled my eyes.

We all started to ask eachother what we would be, Shane said he would be a pirate. Jason said he would be a king, as for Mason he would be a vampire.

"I can't wait for tonight!" Mitchie said, "I can." I mumbled. "Alex, you'll be fine." they assured me. I sighed, I really hope I would. I hadn't sang in a while, the last time I really sang was for Nate when he was in the hospital.

I bit my lip at the thought, and started to look down. I barely thought about him, but there were times when I would wonder how he is.

As if right on time, the door opened and we all looked to see Nate and Miley walk in. Miley was wearing some shorts, that were a little too short and a pink tanktop.

"Hey, it's everyone!" Miley said, running towards us. "Hey Miles." Shane said, Nate slowly followed behind her. He had changed after he fully forget me, it seemed like he didn't care about a lot of things.

"What ya'll doing here for?" she asked. _Eating? What else_, I thought. "We all just wanted to eat out together." Jason said, "Cool. Can we join? Me and Nate just started getting hungry after we went to a party." she said.

"Actually, we just finished." I admitted. "Aww, okay. It was nice seeing you guys." she said. We all got up, and started to walk out. I made eye contact with Nate, he smiled at everyone even me.

"Hey Alex." he said, "Hey Nate." I said, we sounded so casual. It was hard to believe that months ago, we couldn't even say hello. We walked out, and got into Mason's car.

"I'll drop you two off at..." "My place." Mitchie finished for Mason, "Yeah. I already have my costume at Mitchie's." I admitted. "Okay, got it." Mason said.

"I already know you two live in the same place." he stated, to Jason and Shane. Alex sat next to Mason, in the front seat. She smiled at him, and he did the same.

End of P.O.V.

Once they got to Mitchie's, Alex gave her guy bestfriend a kiss on the cheek. Mason smiled, "So I'll come to pick you guys up at?" he asked. "It's one right now, so come pick us up at three or four." Mitchie said.

"Woah, you need all that time to put on a costume?" Jason said, Mitchie glared at him. "Well, us girls need to look right." she stated, the guys laughed.

"Okay, okay. Bye Lex." Mason said, Alex nodded and the two girls got out of the car. Mason quickly dropped Jason & Shane off & he went home.

As Alex & Mitchie were walking up the stairs, Mitchie had to blurt it out. "You and Mason are getting so close." she admitted, Alex's eyes shifted to Mitchie.

"And?" she said, "I don't want to make it sound bad, but you two almost give off this couple vibe." Mitchie admitted. Alex just giggled, "Mitche, you know me and Mason are just friends, nothing more." Alex stated.

"Are you sure he feels the same way?" she asked, Alex just looked at her. "Where did this come from?" Alex asked, she opened Mitchie's bed room door and they walked in.

They closed the door, and Mitchie pulled out their costumes that were covered with some white paper. "You haven't noticed how he looks at you?" Mitchie asked.

Alex shook her head, "Lex, I think he loves you." she admitted. Alex froze at the word love, "Mitch, why don't we focus on getting dressed?" she said, trying to change the subject.

"Lex, I just want you to know, you shouldn't be scared of love. There are times when you should take a chance. Even though that horrible thing happened, you shouldn't let it ruin -" " - Should I put blush on? Ya know, to make me really look like Snow White?" Alex asked.

Mitchie said, she knew Alex didn't like to talk about what had happened a long time ago. It was something she wanted to forget, but everyone knew she couldn't.

As for Mason's feelings, Alex had been noticing but didn't want to believe it. She just wanted Mason to be her bestfriend, one who'll be there & never forget her...

Alex was scared of love, she knew that. She admitted it to herself, but she would never go through it again. No one could make her, she was good and content with her life. She didn't need a guy, she just loved Mason as a friend and that's it.

"Yeah. It would look cute." Mitchie let it go. The two girls got dressed. Alex had a Snow White dress on, but it was much more sexier showing more skin. There was even a bow that was meant to go in her hair.

Mitchie smiled at her bestfriend all dressed up, "It's so cute!" she said. Alex giggled, "Now, I feel a little ridiculous." she said. "No, you look amazing. Your going to wear heels right?" Mitchie asked.

Alex nodded her head, and pulled out red close toed heels. "Awww, my best friend will love amazing! You might win Princess or Queen of the dance." Mitchie stated.

Alex rolled her eyes, "If I do. I'll be gone before they can make me put the crown on." she said. Mitchie just looked at her, "What? I don't think I'd deserve an award like that. Maybe you, but _not_ me." Alex made it clear.

"Uhuh. Sure." Mitchie said, still thinking she would be perfect to win either role. Mitche finally put her fairy outfit on, Alex was surprised to see something different.

"It's all black? So your a dark fairy?" Alex asked, Mitchie grinned. "I don't want to be some goody, happy thing on Halloween." she said. Alex laughed, "So what you trying to say about me?" she joked.

Mitchie giggled and hugged her bestfriend, "Nothing. I told you I love your costume." she said. Alex just laughed, she found Mitchie's little wand and handed it to her.

Mitchie's fairy costume was edgy and all black. A plastic little black bead of flowers necklace went with it, her dress waas actually a two piece.

The top part, was a tube top that fit perfectly around her. Behind her, was her see through wings that had some sparkles on it. Then, her bottom dress part stopped at her thighs.

Alex grinned, "Aww Mitch. You'll be the sexiest one there!" she said. "You think so? But do you think they might say I'm not allowed?" Mitchie sounded nervous.

Alex laughed, "What's wrong Mitchie?" she asked. "It's just..." she bit her lip. "I'm so nervous around Shane & were going together tonight." she said.

"And?" Alex said. "Lex, I really like him so much, it scares me. It's so different, and I feel so wierd whenever I'm around him." she admitted.

Alex sighed, Mitchie still didn't know that she was just falling in love with Shane. She was still confused, but she was sure she would get it.

"It's okay Mitch, it's normal. You'll get the hang of it, and relax. You & Shane have been friends for a long time, so it's nothing different... kinda." Alex admitted.

Mitchie laughed, "Your probably right." she said. "Of course. Now, let's finish putting on make up, it's almost three." she stated, Mitchie quickly went back to putting on her make up & Alex put blush on herself.

a/n: So yeah! I really hope I've improved much & that the story makes sense! Anyways, I'm sure your all wondering when Nate will remember & believe me it will be soon (: So please Review & Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

I Remember

Chapter 19 : Halloween Dance!

Nate's P.O.V.

Tonight was the Halloween Dance, and I honestly don't want to go. Miley wants us to go, because she thinks we'll have a chance at winning the King & Queen award.

"If not, we could also win Prince & Princess." Miley stated. We were at her place, she was getting a quick snack before getting dressed.

She started eating an apple, and she looked at me. "Nate, you haven't been talking at all." she said, "Yeah I did. I said, it's cool." I lied. She sighed, "Why have you been so quiet?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I've just been tired from all the tutoring I've had to go to after school. You know my grades aren't looking too good." I admitted.

She sighed, "Are you sure that's what your doing after school?" she asked. Oh god, not this again. "Yes, I'm positive Miley. You saw my grades, I'm almost failing two classes." I said.

"And?" she said, I sighed. "I'm not messing around Miles, I'm with you." I said. She just got quiet, she finished her apple and threw the core away.

"I'm going to go and get dressed, you can go and get dressed on the downstairs bathroom." she stated, and walked away. She was mad, and I knew it.

She didn't even look at me, I just knew that we would have some small stupid arguement. I mean, I love Miley but there are times when she just drives me crazy.

I walked out, to Shane's car. I was borrowing it for today, since he wasn't going to use it. I opened the back seat door & pulled out my costume, I was going to be a Prince. It was Miley's choice, she was going to be a princess.

Or at least that's what she told me, I quickly got dressed. And after a whole hour, she came downstairs wearinng a costume that did not look like a princess.

"What is that?" I asked, she pursed her lips. "It's my princess dress." she said. The princess outfit was all pink, it stopped at her thighs and a little silver crown. She looked like a sexy barbie, I wanted to say that but she would've probably gotten mad.

"You look nice." I said, suddenly she frowned. "What? I don't look better than your other girl?" she said, I sighed. She ran into the downstairs bathroom, and stayed there for a while.

I knocked at the door, "Miles, stop crying. I'm not cheating on you. Why do you always accuse me?" I asked. She was quiet, "Miley, it's almost five, you want to miss out on the dance." I said.

Finally the door opened, she hugged me. "I'm sorry Nate... I just don't want to lose you." she said, I rubbed her back. "It's okay babe, I'm here." I said.

She smiled, and gave a quick peck on my lips. "Let's go now. Can I drive?" she asked, I shrugged. "Why not?" I said, hoping it would cheer her up.

We got into Shane's car, and we were on our way. Suddenly I got a wierd headache, and I saw some wierd image in my head. It was a ring, I closed my eyes because it hurt a little.

Miley looked at me, "You okay Nate?" she asked. Finally it stopped, and I looked at her. "I'm okay, just a small headache." I admitted, "Okay." she said, continuing to focus on driving.

End of P.O.V.

"Were here!" Mason said, parking the car in the lot. Everyone got out, Alex stumbled a little, but she managed to balance herself. Shane ketp looking at Mitchie, and she blushed when she noticed he was.

Shane put his arms around Mitchie, and Alex grabbed Mason's hand. Jason just smiled at everyone, and they made thier way to the Cafateria, that's where the dance was going to be held.

"I hope you guys like the decorations. Me and Jacob did most of it." she admitted. "Jacob?" everyone said, Alex laughed. "Yeah Jacob Black." she stated.

"But he's such a class clown and he doesn't have the best grades." Miley admitted, Alex smiled a little. "I know, but he's changed. He just realized he needs to get his act together and improve. So he wanted to volunteer with helping." Alex said.

"Who is this Jacob guy?" Mason asked, he didn't to go Alex's school. He was only invited to the dance, and was going because Alex wanted him to go. He didn't like the sound of Alex being with another guy, he was a little curious and jealous.

"He's my new guy friend. He's funny and actually pretty cool." Alex admitted, remembering how he was the reason Alex nearly fell when putting up posters.

"He's also on the football team & he's a complete player." Shane stated, everyone looked at him. "I'm good friends with him too." Shane admitted.

"Wow Alex. A player? The type of guys you never hang out with." Mitchie said, Alex laughed. "I know, but it's really not like that. Were just friends." she said. Mason relaxed, and Mitchie giggled at it.

"What's so funny Mitch?" Shane asked, "Oh nothing." she said, just smiling. They walked up to the front doors of the cafeteria, there was Jacob waiting and collecting tickets.

"Hey Jacob." Alex said, Jacob smiled at Alex. They gave eachother a long hug, and she pulled away. "Tickets?" he said, Mason glared at Jacob a little and he just smiled. He was dressed up as, what looked like a zombie groom.

They handed thier tickets, "Have fun Alex, see you later." he said, opening the door. She just smiled, and they all walked in. There was music blasting everywhere, orange and black balloons were up.

Everyone was wearing a costume, there was a a girl dressed up in a mermaid suit, barbie looking princess', some food costumes, the matching classic Mustard & Ketchup.

Alex couldn't help but laugh, "This so crazy." she said. She should've gone to the last two dances for Halloween, but she didn't think it was worth it then.

She picked up her yellow bottom dress, and almost stumbled once again. "Be careful Lex." Mitchie said, Alex giggled. "I'm sorry, this is why I don't really wear heels." she said.

Mitchie smiled, "You never wear heels." "Exactly." Alex replied. They laughed, then they saw the music teacher, she had a huge grin on her face as she asked them to come.

"Hello Mitchie & Alex. I'm glad to see you guys here, you'll soon be on stage. So you should go behind the stage. First will be Miley..." Alex & Mitchie made a face & tried not to laugh.

"...Then, it will be Nate... after it will be Mitchie then Alex." she finished. Alex gulped at the sound of her name, she felt butterflies in her tummy.

"Before you guys go, you should vote." she said, handing out a voting paper & enough pens to the two girls and three boys. She smiled then walked away, Alex looked down at the paper and her eyes widened. 

"NO WAY." she said out loud, everyone looked at her but she didn't care.

The paper said...

_Prince - Handsome_

_Shane G. [ ]_

_Nate G. [ ]_

_Jacob [ ]_

_Chad [ ]_

_Princess - Sweetest_

_Alex R. [ ]_

_Miley S. [ ] _

_Mitchie T. [ ] _

_Lilly L. [ ]_

_King - Coolest_

_Nate G. [ ]_

_Jacob B. [ ]_

_Chad D. [ ] _

_Jake R. [ ] _

_Shane. G [ ] _

_Queen - Beautiful_

_Miley S. [ ]_

_Stella H. [ ] _

_Alex. R. [ ] _

Alex continued to stare, wide eyed. "This is impossible." she said. "Who would vote me for Princess or Queen?" she asked, in so much disbelief.

Her friends smiled at her, "Don't you guys dare." she said, "Already did." the boys chimed. Mason smiled, he was happy Alex had a chance, but was a little disappointed he didn't have a chance.

Alex was rambling, about how they had made a huge mistake. Mitchie quickly handed her vote to the boys, "Can you drop mine in? Alex & I will be going backstage now." she said.

Shane nodded his head, as he grabbed it. And before Mitchie walked away, he gave her a hug. "Good luck." he said, "Thanks." Mitchie smiled and then walked away with Alex, who was still ranting.

Jason just smiled at Shane, Mason chuckled. "Tonight is surely going to be interesting." he said, the guys started to laugh. Then, they walked to the punch table, to get a drink.

a/n: The next couple chapters will be about the dance (: hehe, hope you enjoy! i think it'll be quite interesting [:


	20. Chapter 20

I Remember

Chapter 20 : I think I Remember

Nate's P.O.V.

I watched as Mitchie dragged Alex to the back of the set up stage, while me and Miley sat down waiting patiently. "Mitch, I don't know if I can do this." I heard her say.

I noticed she was tense, I pursed my lips. "Lex, you'll do fine. Just breath and relax." she said, Alex continued to struggle. She reminded me of how I was, during my middle school years.

I would sign up for the talent show, but whenever it came to the day, I would freak out and try to hide. But I got over my fears, and I was hoping that maybe I could help her.

I noticed that she was wearing a Snow White dress, I couldn't help but chuckle. Alex was so nervous, she glared at me. "What are you laughing at?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing. But I think you need my help." I stated. Mitchie & Alex looked at me, "What exactly do you mean?" they both asked.

Miley sighed, "Nate, just leave them alone. They're being disrespectful to you." she said, I shook my head. "It's okay, I just want to help." I said to her, I got up.

I walked up to them, I noticed Mitchie was wearing a dark fairy costume too. She looked adorable, and I couldn't help but gaze back to Alex who looked pretty in her costume, even though it seemed kind of childish.

Then again, this was "Sweet" Alex, the girl who helped volunteer after school... I suddenly remembered recycling with her, wait? was that a dream?

"Nate, we really don't need it right now. Just go back to sitting with your girlfriend." Mitchie said, a little rude. I shrugged it off, "I just wanted to help Alex relax." I said, as sincere as I could.

They looked at me for a moment, "Okay, what do you have in mind?" Mitchie asked. Alex bit her lip, I already saw in her eyes she didn't trust me, but I would try.

End of P.O.V.

Alex's P.O.V.

"First, close your eyes." he said, I did. "Okay, imagine something that relaxes you." he said. "Huh? What do you mean?" I said, still completely confused.

"Go to a place where your relax, where you sing your best. Where, your just you." he said. I continued to keep my eyes shut, and immediatly the Park Pond came into my view.

I smiled, at the view. The sun was out, everyone was there, even Nate. We were having a picnic, the place was actually fixed. There were kids running around.

I saw a little boy and girl, they were feeding bread to ducks. I smiled even more, it was just euphoria. Everything, the warm sun and all my friends with me.

The most unexpected thing happened, Nate was walking up to me.. he grabbed my hand. Before anything else could happen, I opened my eyes.

Nate & Mitchie were looking at me, "Did it work?" Mitchie asked. I bit my lip and nodded my head, I was about to walk away when I realized I was relaxed, my heartbeat wasn't racing & there were no knots in my stomach.

"It really did." I admitted, Nate smiled. "If that doesn't work... you can also squeeze someone's hands, imagine the audience naked or jump it all out." he said.

"Wow Nate, how do you know so much?" Mitchie asked. He blushed and smiled a little, "Let's just say, I've had the same problems years ago." he said.

I remembered, I smiled already knowing. Nate had told me, during middle school he would freak but got over it, thanks to his music teacher.

I smiled at him, a sincere and honest one. "Thanks Nate, I really appreciate it." I said. He smiled too, and I noticed that he blushed a little.

Mitchie walked away and pulled me away, we went to watch the audience. I glanced back at Nate, who walked back to sit with Miley.

The audience was chatting very loudly, and there was some laughter. That is until the music teacher walked up to the microphone, and started to speak.

End of P.O.V.

The music teacher smiled at the crowd, "Hello Everyone! How is everybody?" she asked. She recieved loud cheers from everyone, "I'm glad everyone could make it to this Halloween Dance. You all look nice & creepy." she said.

"Some of you may know, we have some performances tonight, by some of your very own peers." she said, again more cheers. "Well, our cast would be Miley Stewart, Nate Grey, Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo!" she said, again cheers continued to come at her.

She smiled, "They'll each sing two songs and then we can go back to our Dj." she informed them. "Again, thank you for coming and give it up for Miley Stewart!" she said.

Everyone cheered, and Miley walked on the stage with her "princess" outfit. "Hey Everyone! I'll be singing 'Time of our lives' & 'When I look at you. Enjoy." she said, and winked.

The band behind her started to play, and she started to dance and sing around the stage. "She's amazing." Alex whispered, Mitchie nodded in agreement.

But the way she danced, was a little too promiscious. "She's too much though." Mitchie admitted, Alex sighed. "Yeah, this is Miley were talking about." she stated.

_We'll have the time of our lives! Like there's no one else around, We'll laugh until we cry... Even when they try to take us down! We'll have the time of our lives._

When Miley finished with the fast song, she soon started to sing 'When I look at you'. Alex watched as couples started to dance, she spotted Mason from the crowd.

She felt bad that he didn't know much people, that is until she saw a red headed girl asked him to dance. He nodded, and she smiled. Alex turned back to Mitchie, who was glancing at Shane.

Couple girls asked him, but he rejected them. Mitchie smiled, "I can't wait to dance with him." she said. Alex giggled, "Be patient, that amazing moment will come." she teased, Mitchie just playfully pushed her friend while she blushed.

Miley finished her song, and curtied only to show some of her cleavage. Alex & Mitchie shook their heads, and the guys in the crowds cheered.

"What was that all about?" Nate asked, as soon as Miley came back stage. Miley just kissed Nate, "Nothing babe. They're just guys." she said.

Nate just sighed, "Next, will be Nate Grey!" the music teacher said, as soon as she got to the microphone. Nate just smiled at everyone, "Wish me luck." he said, I knew he still got nervous at times.

_Good luck_, I thought. He walked onto the stage and before he could speak into the microphone, girls screamed. He smiled, "Hi everyone! I will be singing 'Who I am' & 'Love Bug'" he said, girls screamed more.

Nate looked at the band, and they started to play. Nate sang, and of course the girls screamed, he was one of the most handsomest & popular guys in school.

Alex savored Nate's voice, it had been so long since she heard him sing. The last time he sang to her, was two days after he proposed to her.

She remembered how he sang Love Bug to her, and she had nearly cried. She closed her eyes, and listened to his voice. Mitchie watched, and couldn't help but smile again.

"His voice, is still charming." she said, Alex opened her eyes and smiled at Mitchie. "I know." she said, and watched Nate from back stage.

Then, he started to sing Love Bug, and Alex felt her heart smile. She would've scolded herself for giving in to her old feelings, but she didn't mind, it was just his voice, nothing more.

_Caught it for the first time yesterday... Finally found a missing part of me... Felt so close, but you were far away. Left me without anything to say... Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless. I never thought that I'd get this love bug again..._

Alex couldn't help but sing along too, Mitchie giggled and sang with her too. "I really love this song." they both said, and laughed. They glanced back at the stage, and laughed when someone threw thier bra at Nate.

Everyone seemed to, Nate chuckled and when it was intstrumental time, he looked at it. "Um. Thanks, but I'm good." he said, everyone laughed and watched as he threw it back into the crowd.

When Nate finished, he bowed. Of course, Girls screamed. Alex & Mitchie couldn't help but scream also. Miley just looked at them like they were wierdos, Nate walked back stage & Miley hugged him.

"You did great babe!" she said, he smiled. "Thanks." & kissed her on the cheek. Mitchie suddednly grabbed Alex's hand, Alex looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and felt Mitchie squeeze her hand. "And, now Mitchie Torres!" the music teacher announced, Alex then knew. Mitchie was nervous, but she gave her a smile and told her she would do great.

Mitchie smiled, and walked on stage. "What's up everyone?" Mitchie said, her voice was shaky a little. "Whooo! Mitchie!" someone said, from the crowd.

Alex & Mitchie looked to see it was Shane, Mitchie blushed. "I'll be singing, 'Me, Myself & Time' and 'Falling Over Me'" she said, then the music started.

Alex danced back stage, just having fun with Mitchie singing. Miley looked at Alex like she was lame, but Nate smiled and laughed.

Alex blushed, realizing they were looking. She then realized, she didn't care. When Mitchie finished people cheered, she smiled. "Thanks." she said.

Suddenly the music for 'Falling Over Me' started to play. Alex watched as she danced a little on stage, and smiled. She sang sometimes with her eyes closed.

_Who you are is falling over me... Who you are has got me on my knees... I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying.. you are the one..._

Alex smiled when her best friend finished, she cheered loudly. Mitchie curtsied, "Cutest fairy ever!" someone yelled & Mitchie & Alex both knew it was Nate.

Mitchie walked back stage and hugged her best friend, "You did great!" Alex said, "Thanks, but I was pretty nervous. How are you feeling?" Mitchie asked.

"Now, last but not least! Alex Russo." the music teacher said, with a huge grin on her face. "I think I'm going to be okay." Alex said, and walked on stage.

Her knees got a little shaky, but she remembered the warm sun at the Park Pond. She smiled, and grabbed the microphone. "Hey everyone." she said, she was surprised when everyone cheered for her.

"Thanks." she said, she was so coy. "I will be singing 'Off the Chain' & 'I Promise You'" she said. Everyone cheered, and she smiled a little.

The music started from behind her, and she started to move around a little. Everyone was cheering and clapping, Mitchie looked out to the crowd to see Shane, Mason & Jason clapping and cheering.

She started to cheer, and danced to the music too. Alex got into it and started to dance like crazy, she smiled. Nate was trying to listen to Miley talk, but he started to listen to Alex.

Something about her voice, he couldn't stop listening. "Nate, Nate?" she said, "Wait Miles." Nate said, holding up a hand and getting up. He stood up off the chair backstage & walked & stood next to Mitchie.

"That voice..." he said, she turned a little surprised to see him. "Nate?" she said, he seemed so focused and dazed listening to Alex sing.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked, Miley got up and walked away from backstage. "Whatever." she muttered, irritated and angry that Nate was watching Alex.

"Her voice.. it's so..." his voice faded, continuing to watch Alex perform and smile. People cheered at her more, she seemed to be a hit.

Alex finished singing, and there was a lot of singing. "She's amazing!" Nate stated, and Mitchie just looked at him. Soft and sweet music started to play, and Alex started to sing.

_I know, that my love for you is real... It's something true that we do, just something natural that I feel. When you walk in the room and your near, I feel my heart skip a beat, the whole world disappears._

Nate suddenly gasped next to Mitchie, and she looked at him. He didn't look away from Alex, "_My_ Alex..." he said, and Mitchie looked at him and her eyes started to widen. "What did you say?" she said.

a/n: Yesss! Nate starting to Remember xD It'll be getting pretty crazy during the next chapters hehe, hope you like. Thanks for reading (:


	21. Chapter 21

I Remember

Chapter 21 : He Remembers

Nate's P.O.V.

My heart was racing, and it felt so wierd. I had butterflies in my stomach, I felt like I could float just listening to her voice.

I knew the voice, It was something I could not forget... no something I remember. I felt whole, and I started to remember... all because of her voice.

Images flew in my head, all filled with Alex... smiling, laughing & leaning to kiss me. I smiled, "My Alex..." I said, I heard Mitchie shuffle a little and turn to me.

"What did you say?" she asked, I just ignored her. I wanted to savor her voice, that voice that always made me smile. I can't believe I could forget her.

She finished singing, and I started to clap so did Mitche but she kept looking at me like I was some alien. "She was amazing!" I said to Mitchie, she just nodded.

"Nate you okay?" she asked, before I could say anything the music teacher had called all of us to go on stage for another applause. I first went, and Mitchie followed behind me.

She stood on Alex's right side, and I stood on her left. I watched as she tried to whisper something in her ear, but the audience was cheering too loud, she couldn't hear her.

I gazed at Alex, and grinned. She smiled too, and mouthed 'Thank you'. I nodded, and kept staring at her. Alex finally looked away, and smiled at Mitchie who still was dazed.

"Give another round of applause to these talented teens of yours." The music teacher said, looking confused... she was probably wondering where Miley was.

I, Alex & Mitchie took a bow. Then we were dismissed, I was about to say something to Alex when she ran and pulled Mitchie with her away from the back stage.

"Wait Alex!" I said, but she didn't hear me. She already disappeared into the crowd, I started to walk into the dancing crowd. 'I like it' started to play, and I needed to find Alex... I had to tell her, I loved her... no I had to tell her, I love her.

End of P.O.V.

Alex was so hyped, she couldn't believe she had done that. "Alex, I need to tell you something." she said, "Hold up Mitch, I'm so thirsy." she said.

"But it's really..." her voice faded, when they found the punch bowl. Alex grabbed a cup and took sips, "I can't believe I did that. I feel so alive!" she admitted.

"Okay Alex, but I need to tell you something wierd.." Mitchie started, "Oh." Alex said, waiting to hear. Mitchie was soon interuppted by Mason.

"Alex! You did great!" he said, lifting her and spinning her. She giggled, "Thanks Mason, I was kind of nervous at first, but Nate helped me." she admitted.

"Really?" he said, she nodded. "He told me his techniques to calm down." Alex stated, Jason was now with them. "Lex, you were great, everyone loved you." he said.

Alex gave Jason a hug, "Thanks, I really hope so." she said, pulling away. Jason looked at Mitchie, she looked a little worried. "Mitchie, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I'm confused... and I think there's something wrong with Nate." she said, everyone was quiet now. Even Alex was paying attention, even though Nate & her weren't that close, she was still the type to care.

"What happened Mitch, he seemed fine, smiling." Alex said, "Exactly... I mean, Alex didn't you see the way he was staring at you?" Mitchie said, Alex shrugged. "No." she said.

"I think I did." Jason admitted, he was watching them on stage. "I didn't." Mason said. Alex sighed, "It was so wierd... backstage, he was admiring you so much." she said.

Alex blushed at the thought, "And? Everyone was enjoying my performance, you said so yourself - " " - No. He was different.. the person I saw, he was different... someone I didn't know. No, wait.. someone I used to remember." she said.

Mitchie suddenly realized it, she bit her lip. "I think," she found it hard to spit it out. "Just say it Mitch!" Jason said. Mitchie's eyes widened, "I think Nate remembers!" Mitchie said, everyone was quiet and Alex was speechless.


End file.
